Entre el corazon y la chequera
by KiKu MaTsUMoTo
Summary: Usui y misaki se dan cuenta de que son el uno para el otro, ¿se quedará Igarashi Tora con los brazos cruzados?  -"Esa" no será parte de la familia, solo sirve para diversión de una noche-    El amor contrarrestará todo? Entra y descubrelo semi UA
1. Chapter 1

¡Misaki, te ves preciosa!- exclamo Sakura sorprendida al ver llegar a su amiga en un hermoso vestido en color azul cobalto, largo y con los hombros descubiertos, apenas tapados con una vaporosa tela en el mismo tono, unas delicadas zapatillas doradas y apenas un toque de maquillaje enmarcando la negra cortina de su brillante cabellera negra.

-Bueno, fue una suerte el que en el último concurso Suzuna hubiera recibido esto como premio de primer lugar, sino lo más probable es que hubiera tenido que asistir al baile con el uniforme de la escuela-dijo la joven

-Y dime, ¿Dónde está tu pareja?-preguntó con una traviesa mirada Aoi

- Bue… verán, -dijo nerviosa la Kaichou desviando la mirada- yo…no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no creí necesitarla para asistir

-Mmmm, pues vestida así, seguramente no le faltaran parejas de baile- intervino Yukimura

-Es cierto,- sonrió Sakura, te ves, simplemente…

-Espectacular- La voz que escucho Misaki venía de sus espaldas, pero aún sin verlo, ella supo que el estaba ahí; Si, ese alienígena pervertido había llegado.

Misaki giró y se topó de frente con los profundamente verdes ojos de Usui, un súbito rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ver lo atractivo que lucía en su fino traje de lino en tono azul plomizo, una camisa blanca de seda y el cabello hacia atrás.

-Aunque a decir verdad, Kaichou-sama, Ud...siempre luce hermosa-dijo Usui

-Maldito pervertido-pensó Misaki fulminando con la mirada al rubio chico

-Pero es un desperdicio tanto arreglo ¿no creen? De nada sirve que traiga tan lindo vestido si no piensa lucirlo en la pista de baile

-¿Cómo?-dijeron todos incrédulos

-Que Misaki-chan no bailará, porque simplemente no sabe hacerlo-dijo Usui entre burlón y malicioso

-¡Claro que sé bailar! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Kaichou no sabe divertirse, y como el baile es diversión…..-(¡como le encantaba provocarla! Se veía tan linda fuera de sus casillas)

-Estoy dispuesta a demostrarte lo contrario Usui, idiota

-¡Ahora es cuando!- pensó Usui, y sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse, la llevó a la pista en donde las parejas se movían al ritmo de una alegre melodía de moda, entonces la melodía terminó, las luces fueron tornándose tenues y la melodía en una lenta balada romántica, por un momento MIsaki estuvo tentada a salir corriendo de la pista

-¡Lo sabía!- se burló Usui-sabía que no bailarías

¡Estúpido Usui! Y ¡estúpido su tono burlón!, ya vería, se colocó frente a él y espero a que tomara control de la situación. Usui no perdió el tiempo, tomó a Misaki de la cintura y la estrecho con firmeza susurrándole al oído con ronca voz

-Hoy pareces una diosa, y yo soy un esclavo a tus pies Ayasawa

Hola aficionadas a la bella historia de maid sama, este es el primer capítulo de la historia que mi truculenta mente ha creado basándose en los maravillosos personajes de este anime, espero y les guste, y si pueden me manden reviws, yo acepto de todo, consejos, comentarios, llamadas de atención, tomatazos, etc, bue,…. En el próximo capitulo viene una escena que les va a hacer temblar las piernas, ¿un adelanto?

"La música los envolvía en cálidas ondas, involuntariamente MIsaki recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón…."

¿ya les pique la curiosidad?... pues nos vemos en la próxima ciao.


	2. bajo la luz de la luna

Hola ,como estan, pues espero que bien, aquí estoy ya de nuevo para el siguiente capitulo, pero antes que nada, ¡SORRY!, NO CABE DUDA QUE SOY UNA NOVATA, estaba tan emocionada con publicar que "meti la pata" SUB (soy una burra)

1.- Estos personajes, como ya sabemos, no me pertenecen (lo cual es una lástima)

2.-Al escribir el primer capitulo olvide ponerle título, el cual obviamente es "El Baile"

3.-Escribí algo así como "su negra cabellera negra" Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que yo sepa no hay negras cabelleras blancas jujuju

4.-Por esta si merezco un par de tomatazos ¡Puse Ayazawa en lugar de Ayuzawa! ¡IMPERDONABLE! Sorry, prometo solemnemente revisar mejor los textos ¿me perdonan?

Ahora si voy con el capitulo 2

BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Ella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la inusitada copnfesión de Usui, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el empezó a bailar haciéndola girar con delicadeza por la pista, Misaki quería soltarse de su abrazo, pero al notar la dulzura con que la veía el joven cambió de parecer, ¿Qué le había hecho ese mounstruo del planeta feromónas? ¿acaso le había lanzado un hechizo?¿le había lavado el cerebro?, era extraño que de pronto su mano la tomara con esa delicadeza, y de que a pesar de que empezaba a deslizarse por sus desnudos hombros, ella solo podía pensar en lo embriagador que le resultaba aquél tibio roce, realmente su corazón y su mente le jugaban una mala pasada, pues no podía evitar el deseo de abrazarse a él como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Aunque la pista estaba llena, para Usui solo estaba ella, esa chica ruda que lo enloquecía y despertaba en el tantos sentimientos que ya no podía seguir ocultando, sí, la amaba y ella debía saberlo, se lo diría esa misma noche, aprovechando la situación. Usui fue llevando a la chica hasta la terraza sin dejar de bailar, ella había cerrado los ojos tratando en vano de romper el hechizo del momento

-¿Por qué la música se escucha tan lejos? ¿me estaré quedando sorda?-pensaba la joven resistiéndose aún a abrir los ojos

La música, aunque lejana los envolvía en sus cálidas ondas, involuntariamente, Misaki recostó su mejilla en el pecho del chico y sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él, con esa mirada que la traspasaba,esa sonrisa tan especial que le provocaba latidos desacompazados…

El marco era el ideal, la luna brillando en el cielo brindando sus rayos como única luz, el sonido distante de la música y la suave brisa que los envolvía, aquella era una noche especial para enamorados

-Kaichou, mi linda Kaichou- dijo Usui mientras acercaba sus labios a la joven

-Usui, cretino pervertido- contestó Misaki con una voz que no parecía la suya

Entonces sus labios se unieron en un beso mágico que los aisló del mundo y los transportó a las nubes.

Un beso…dos…tres, la cadena de besos que inició en sus labios recorría ahora los ojos, sus mejillas, su frente…Misaki no podía ni quería detener lo que pasaba. Instintivamente levantó su cabeza dejando al descubierto su nacarado cuello en una clara invitación, misma que el joven no desaprovechó, un nuevo camino se abría a sus labios aventureros y ellos aceptaron el reto. Usui perdió la cuenta de los besos que depositó en sus labios, sus ojos, su dulce cuello…

-Ayuzawa, mi amada Misa-chan- dijo con voz ronca

-Usui…Usui…-es todo lo que ella podía deir, su mente se había bloqueado, en ese momento ella solo escuchaba a su corazón.

Las manos de Usui recorrían los hombros y la espalda de Misaki provocándole estremecimientos de peis a cabeza, era como si de pronto le despertaran a un universo mágico y en el descubrió la verdad de sus sentimientos

-Usui, te amo- brotó de sus labios la revelación

Entonces, él retomó sus labios en un beso profundo y maravilloso, de esos que traspasan los sentidos y se anidan en el fondo del corazón. Resistiéndose un poco a la idea de separarse Usui se apartó de los labios de la chica y tomando entre las manos el ruborizado rostro de la joven le dijo

-Misaki, yo también te amo, y tú lo sabes, y si no me detengo ahora, no lo haré nunca, te quiero demasiado para hacer algo que te lastíme, ¿me crées?

-Te créo- dijo ella, agradeciendo que él fuera en el fondo un perfecto caballero

-Prometo que siempre voy a cuidar de ti, te apoyaré y nunca haré algo que te cause dolor- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un largo y seductor beso detrás del oído-Pero, si en este momento no volvemos al salón, voy a terminar por llevarte a mi departamento y no saldrás de él hasta que me ames tanto como te amo yo

Misaki sonrió y tomando el brazo del chico volvieron al salón de baile…

AVANCE DEL CAPITULO 3.- UNA VAMPIREZA MUY ESPECIAL

Misaki sonrió ante la imagen que le devolvió el espejo e involuntariamente llevó su mano al cuello y se estremeció al recordar los besos de Usui…

Ah, verdad? Pinta muy bien el 3 . espero bajarlo ya. Quiero dar las gracias a Sakura, SunnyBunnyFunny,Smilexme y arehandora por sus reviews, prometo esmerarme para que sigan leyendo mi historia

Pero en especial agradezco a mi pequeña sensei de cabecera KarumiUchiha, quien me ha apoyado (y exigido) para que todo esto aparezca en este sitio. Te quiero un buen coshita. Hasta prontito


	3. una vampireza muy especial

Hola a todas, pues ya estamos aquí con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, producto de mis neuronas alocadas, pero antes quiero agradacer a todas las que se han tomado un tiempito para mandarme reviews, prometo contestarles prontito, sin más vamos por la continuacion de la historia.

UNA VAMPIREZA MUY ESPECIAL

"No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar, y siento que 2 es un númerio impar…."

(El tiempo de ti de playa Limbo)

El insistente timbre del teléfono la saco de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla y escurriendo de agua, Misaki salió a contestar

-Aló- pregunto un poco disgustada

-¿Misa-chan?, solo te llamo para recordarte que debes llegar un poco más temprano para hacer los arreglos del evento de hoy- era Setsuki quien llamaba.

-Si, jefa-aseguró, luego colgó el teléfono y volvió al baño,se metió en la tina y cerró los ojos, quería disfrutar un poco más los recuerdos de la noche anterior, la música, el baile, pero más que nada quería recordar a Usui, sus deliciosos besos, sus cálidas caricias,esa voz que la debilitaba. Si estaba totalmente enamorada de ese pervertido alienígena, y lo que es más, lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿porqué había tardado tanto tiempo en reconocerlo?, desde aquella vez que había ido a denegar la invitación de ingresar a Miyabioga, su mente había delatado sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué si no lo había nombrado cuando se sintió en peligro cuando Tora la había querido tratar como a una más?. Usui era su caballero de brillante armadura, su ángel de la guardia.

Sonrió ante la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, se llevó la mano al cuello y se estremeció al solo recordar los besos de Usui ¡Por caridad, que besos!, ¡ y lo que le habían provocado!. Ccomo nunca en su vida, tuvo conciencia de lo que era ser mujer, cada poro de su piel se abrió al contacto de esos besos, sus labios aún conservaban el sabor de los de él y su corazón retumbaba en el pecho al recordarle diciendo "eres una diosa"…""mi amada"…"yo te amo"…

Terminó de arreglarse y salió al trabajo, ya en la puerta Suzuna le dio uno de sus tradicionales sobres para sorteos, ¿alguna vez pensaria en otra cosa esa chica?. Llegó al Maid café y vió al llegar que las ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas negras, viejas y rasgadas se apreciaban telerañas por las esquinas, realmente se habían esmerado en darle el ambiente de el castillo de Drácula

-Ah, Misaki, finalmente llegaste…cuando los arreglos ya se han terminado-, dijo Hokona en su clásico tono obscuro

-Misa chan, Misa-chan,-grito la jefa desde los vestidores-apresurate, ya no queda tiempo más que para maquillarte.

Media hora después los primeros cleintes empezaron a llegar, siendo recibidos por unas trerribles, aunque bellisimas vampirezas que lejos de causar terror, despertaban suspiros, Misaki, somo siempre, destacaba sobre todas las demás, el trio de idiotas se derretía cada vez que la maid pasaba por la mesa, pero ella no los tomaba en cuenta, desviando de vez en cuando las miradas hacia la mesa donde comunmente se sentaba Usui…nada, era más de media mañana y del chico ni sus luces. La joven suspiró desilusionada, ¿Qué se pensaba ese tipo?, ¿no pensaba asistir ese día?.

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de su pecho, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos tomandola de la cintura, quien la sujetaba estaba a sus espaldas, pero su reacción al roce de aquellas manos le señalaron sin lugar a dudas que el rubio habiá llegado, mientras que su corazón aceleró el paso.

Algunos murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, eran las chicas que asistian como clientes. "que chico tan guapo"…."parece salido de alguna novela romántica"…"ay, por un vampiro así"… "si ese es Drácula, que me muerda". Entonces la ojimiel volteó y lo que vió casi le provocó un infarto.

Y hasta aquí se termina este capitulo,¿avances del siguiente?

"De pronto, los pasas la alcanzaron y una mano enguantada cubrió su boca….Misaki retrocedió un poco atemorizada al ver el rostro de su atacante…"

Y que tal pinta?. Bueno, será hasta la proxima.


	4. peligro en la obscuridad

Hola gentes bonitas, como están, aquí estamos ya con el próximo capítulo de nuestra historia que espero les este gustando gracias por sus reviews, y discúlpenme si en ocasiones meto la pata SUB pero es que tengo el tiempo contado para escribir la historia y me pasa que luego no puedo revisarla, si ya sé que es Satsuki y Honoka, ya se, ya se, prometo tener más cuidado, sin más vamos por este capitulo

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

PELIGRO EN LA OBSCURIDAD

"Cuidado, mucho cuidado, que estas tomando por un rumbo equivocado"

Cuidado.- José José

De pie, frente a ella, Usui lucia sencillamente ¡ARREBATADOR!, vestido elegantemente con un frac negro de elegante tela satinada en negro, camisa en color claro, con un gazne en el cuello, del cual prendía un discreto broche dorado que sostenía una larga y hermosa capa. Llevaba el pelo algo despeinado dándole a su aspecto un aire casualmente seductor, su mirada hubiera sido capaz de derretir el iceberg que hundió al titanic y una traviesa sonrisa dulcificaba su rostro volviéndolo irresistible, por la comisura de sus labios sobresalían sus falsos colmillos y un hilillo de "sangre" le corría por la barbilla.

-Hola misa-chan, ¿a cuántos clientes has "vampirizado"?

-¡Usui, alienígena pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir vestido de esa manera?-decía mientras manoteaba enfurecida

-La gerente pensó que sería una buena idea el que me disfrazara de algo así como el rey de los vampiros, y que ustedes fueran algo así como … digamos… mi harem.

Misaki sintió deseos de abofetear al cretino que le miraba imperturbable

-Aunque a decir verdad-agrego el rubio- si yo fuera un simple mortal…con gusto me dejaría "morder" …por ti….-dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

Oooops…, la chica tragó en seco imaginándose la posible escena, solo que pensar en Usui como víctima era tan poco probable como creer que Aoi dejara de ser tan femenino. Su imaginación fue por otro rumbo, se veía a sí misma llegando al castillo y ser recibida por el rey de los vampiros en persona, una luna brillante y un baile en algún balcón de la torre, y luego a el Usui, apoderándose de su cuello, de su sangre, de su vida. Un intenso cosquilleo la invadió de pies a cabeza al rememorar los besos del chico en el cuello y se sonrojó hasta la raíz de solo recordarlos. Agito la cabeza tratando de zafarse de esas locas ideas

Cuando finalizó la jornada, Misaki busco con la mirada al joven rubio solo para ver que al parecer se había marchado, ….quizás fuera mejor ( ), se despidió de sus compañeros con un rápido hasta luego y salió al callejón aún con un poco de esperanzas….nada Takumi-kun no la había esperado.

Empezó a caminar por la calle cubierta de sombras, a paso lento, pensando en muchas cosas, y quizás en ninguna a la vez, se encaminó por la carretera al costado del bosque cuando inesperadamente se fue la luz en la ciudad y todo se sumió en la obscuridad, la luna, oculta entre las nubes no era de gran ayuda. Un tanto nerviosa apretó el paso al sentir a alguien acercándose a ella, una mirada fija en su nuca y volteo buscando a quien estaba a sus espaldas, solo distinguió la sombra de alguien ocultarse tras los arbustos.

-Si esto es una broma de ese estúpido de Usui-pensó la chica, no muy convencida, siguió su camino un poco más rápido, los pasos a sus espaldas también se apresuraron. ¿Qué tramaba ese cretino? ¿Asustarla?, bueno pues….¡lo estaba logrando!

De pronto, los pasos la alcanzaron y una mano enguantada cubrió su boca, la muchacha buscó liberarse de esa mano mordiéndola con fuerza, y al sentir que aflojaba la presión se zafó dispuesta a enfrentar a Usui, pero, no era él quien la seguía, y al ver el rostro de su atacante Misaki retrocedió un par de pasos atemorizada. Se sentía en peligro y vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Ay, ay, ay Que tal se quedaron? Bueno, las dejo con un adelanto del próximo capitulo<p>

"FRENTE AL ENEMIGO"… Creo que el viaje hecho hasta acá y estar en esta "barriada merece el hecho de verte al menos vestida de vampiresa, o mejor aún, el verte sin….

Hasta la aproxima.


	5. Chapter 6

Para que no digan que soy mala, les hago llegar el capitulo siguiente y quiero volver a agradecerles que se tomen un tiempito para leer mis locuras, que espero les estén gustando tanto como a mi escribirlas, jejeje y dice así.

* * *

><p>Declaimer:Esta serie no me pertenese si no Usui ya seria mio jujuju<p>

Una aclaracion;como se daran cuenta puse "semi UA" en el summary; veran esto paso debido a un malentendido, yo pense que Tora y Usui eran Hermanos...esque no tengo el manga TT_TT; en fin espero que la historia les siga gustando, la verdad no hay muchos cambios solo que aqui Tora y Usui seran hermanos y la historia en cuanto a sus padres es creada en mi cabezota

Besooos

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5.- FRENTE AL ENEMIGO<p>

El sujeto se acercó a la chica con una mirada cínica y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la mirada era lasciva, y en su ropa elegante y sus gestos se notaba ese dejo de orgullo de aquél que se cree con derecho a tomar lo que se le antoje sin remordimientos.

-¡Vaya con la chica de Seika!, sabía que tenías un temperamento rudo, pero que te transformaras en una fiera "gatita", eso me resulta muy….estimulante.

Reponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial y mostrando una valentía que estaba bastante lejos de sentir ella contestó

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Tora?, ¿no estás algo, lejos de tu rango de riqueza?

-Digamos que me interesó ver de cerca a la "vampira más sexi de la ciudad"

-¿Y quién de tus "esclavos" te dio el informe? ¡Ah!, y por cierto, se dice vampiresa, ¿acaso en tu escuela no les enseñan a hablar correctamente?

-Maki se enteró el evento y se encargo de enviar a algunos miembros del club a visitar tu trabajo, me mandaron unas fotos muy interesantes-le dijo mientras le mostraba su celular con fotos de ella atendiendo a la clientela del maid latte.

_FLASHBACK_

Algo no encajaba esa tarde en el café, los jóvenes en la mesa del fondo no eran los clientes habituales, sus ademanes los delataban a pesar de llevar ropa bastante normal, se veía que eran gente de alta posición social, Ericka se esmeraba en atender hasta el mínimo de sus caprichos, para recibir a cambio solo malos modos y comentarios hirientes. Sin saber porque, Misaki permitió que Usui detuviera la sarta de golpes que estaba dispuesta a darles a esos tipos, se dejó conducir hasta la parte de los vestidores y trató de dar consuelo a la llorosa Ericka. Pudo ver a Usui decirle algo a la gerente, tras lo cual salió de los vestidores y desapareció.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Así que esos tipos groseros en el maid fueron enviados por ti…¡Debí haberlo supuesto!- dijo pensando en el idiota de Usui, quien seguramente había huido por temor a ser descubierto por los jóvenes ¡Ya se las pagaría!

-Bueno, ya que me has visto, créo que será mejor que regreses a tus dominios, yo me voy- y dándole la espalda intentó marcharse

-Espera,-dijo Tora reteniéndola del brazo- creo que el hecho de haber hecho el viaje hasta acá y estar en esta barriada merece que obtenga algo mejor que verte vestida así, merezco al menos verte vestida de vampiresa, o mejor aún, sin….ropa

Misaki alzó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero Tora aprovechó para atraparla y arrinconarla contra el tronco de un cerezo

-Si- decía con aires de superioridad-creo que es mejor verte sin ropa, ¿no crees Misaki?

La chica se movía desesperada tratando en vano de zafarse, Tora podría ser muchas cosas, pero débil no era en absoluto

-¿Qué hago?-pensaba la joven desesperada, forcejeando para escapar de esos labios que pretendían apoderarse de los suyos. Cerró los ojos y rogó al cielo por ayuda.

* * *

><p>YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ahora si se puso bueno…¿Qué le pasará a MIsaki? Se saldra Tora con la suya? Bue…Lo sabran hasta la próxima jajajaja<p> 


	6. Duelo de voluntades

Hola chicas, pues aquí estoy ya con un nuevo capitulo, pero antes dejenme aclarar que la semana pasada hubo un error pues antes de iniciar el capitulo quize escribir un declaimer,pero no me aparecio, luego aparecio con otro capitulo, en fin creo que ya arregle el problema, a quien no haya leido la aclaracion, pues le invito a leerla para que no me reclamen luego.

Bueno y dice así:

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6 DUELO DE VOLUNTADES<p>

"LUCHARIA POR TI, MENTIRIA POR TI, ANDARIA EN LA CUERDA FLOJA, MORIRIA POR TI"

I do it for you Brian Adams

¿Sus oraciones habían sido contestadeas? Quizás si, porque de pronto sintio que las manos que la retenian se aflojaba. Misaki aprovechó esa leve indesicion y se safó de su captor, decidio correr antes que Tora se recuperara y pretendiera atraparla de nuevo.

No habia dado mas de 5 pasos cuando el ruido a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse, entre las sombras que la rodeaban podia vislumbrarse las figuras de 2 hombres trenzadas en una feroz batalla, uno de ellos sin duda alguna era Tora, pero ¿Quién podría ser el otro?

¡Maldita obscuridad!-pensó, mientras trataba de adivinar. Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, de pronto la luz de la luna se abrio paso entre las nubes , ahora la chica podia ver que ambos contrincantes eran muy parecidos, misma altura, misma complexion, mismo tono de cabello… Entonces lo supo sin lugar a dudas, quien luchaba contra Tora era Usui.

-¡Como te atreves a querer dañarla!-gritó furioso Usui, mientras su puño se estrellaba en las costillas de su contrincante

-¡Y a ti que te importa que yo quiera divertirme con "esa maid"= dijo el otro tratando de recuperar el aliento y mostrando un gran desprecio en sus palabras

Usui titubeo sorprendido por el comentario. ¡Que se creia ese imbecil! Ese leve descuido bastó para que Igarashi le propinara un fuerte golpe en el estómago al otro

-O acaso…¿es que ella ya te pertenece?, si es así, podriamos…compartirla ¿no crees?

A Misaki le temblaron las piernas al comprender el significado de esas palabras, pero para Usui aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, totalmente fuera de sí se lanzó contra su adversario y tacleandolo lo lanzó contra el suelo, en donde lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Quizás hubieras seguido asi de no ser por Misaki, quien tomandolo por la mano buscaba retirarlo de aquél fardo en el que se habia convertido Tora. Usui respiraba agitadamente, quería sacar toda la rabia contenida. ¡Maldito Tora!, se apartó de la chica buscando el apoyo en el barandal en el otro lado de la carretera, llenó de aire sus pulmones, necesitaba tranquilizarse, el sudor le corría por la frente mezclado con un poco de sangre, cerró los ojos y volvió a aspirar. Unos brazos femeninos lo rodearon por la espalda, y sintió la cabeza de Misaki apoyarse en él.

-Gracias-balbuceó timidamente-una vez más has venido a protegerme-cerró los ojos mientra un sentimiento de impotencia le obstruía la garganta.

-Porque no me esperaste el el café- su voz era dura- le dije a Satsuki que no tardaba en volver, que me esperaras

-Ella…no me dijo nada…o al menos yo no la escuché…yo…pense que te habias marchado por el incidente con esos chicos-oculto su rostro bajo el flequillo de su negra cabellera.

-Te equivocas, Kaichou,- su voz empezaba a tranquilizarse- yo reconoci a los chicos, y si te pedí que tranquilizaras a las chicas fue para salir a buscar quien me informara los planes de Tora, cuando finalmente supe sus intenciones regresé solo para no encontrarte. Me sentí desesperado porque algo pidiera pasarte, no sabía si Tora te seguiría en el auto o lo haria a pie- dijo mientras sus puños se aferraban al barandal con fuerza- luego este maldito apagón…me costó trabajo encontrarte, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…-no quizo terminar la idea

-Pero lo hiciste-dijo ella agradecida

-Te juro que hubiera podido matarlo a golpes- escupió un poco de saliva mezclada con sangre, producto de un labio roto

-Te creo- dijo la joven-, pero quizas sea mejor que nos vayamos antes de que venga alguno de sus amigos o que él reaccione

-Si tienes razón, créo que sera lo mejor- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar

Ya a cierta distancia del parque y con la luz de la luna, la chica pudo apreciar el rostro del muchacho que ya empezaba a mostrar huellas de los golpes recibidos, Misaki se mortificó pues Usui lucía muy lastmado, aunque trataba de disimularlo cerrando los ojos, se dejaba conducir por la chica docilmente, y solo notó donde estaban cuando el familiar sonido de la puerta giratoria le hizo abrir los ojos. Estaban en el edificio donde el chico tenía su departamento.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? Espero que les guste el capitulo les envio el previo del siguiente<p>

"-Esos comentarios podrían volver loco al más centrado de los hombres, no juegues con fuego porque podrías quemarte-dijo Usui con los ojos obscurecidos de necesidad

-Y si solo me acerco un poco a la llama? "….

Ah, verdad


	7. Jugando con fuego

Apovecho un tiempo extra y bajare el siguiente les parece?

CAPITULO 8.- JUGANDO CON FUEGO

"Yo estoy loco por tener algo contigo, algo más que un amigo, y yo quisierta darte un beso en esa boca y besar tu piel" Mi manera de amar Nelson Ned

Misaki ayudó al chico a recostarse en el sofá de la sala y buscó entre las sombras de la casa algo que pareciera un botiquín de emergencias, cuando finalmente encontró algo volvió a la estancia donde el permanecía con los ojos cerrados, cuidadosamente empezó a limpiarle las heridas, los rastro de sangre, mientras el sentimiento de impotencia crecía en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto? Ella nunca había visto a Usui tan fuera de sí ¿Tanto significaba ella en su vida?

Terminó de curarle el rostro, al aparecer Usui se había quedado dormido pues respiraba pausadamente, Misaki sintió un deseo irresistible de acariciarle, parecía un ángel descansando. Dejó su contemplación y empezó a buscar otras posibles heridas, recordó el golpe que había recibido en el estómago y preocupada pensó en cuantos más habría recibido en el dorso. Con delicadeza fue desabotonándole la camisa ya inservible para poder revisarle. Al abrir la prenda del todo pudo apreciar el marcado cuerpo del chico, donde empezaban a verse leves moretones en las costillas y el hombro derecho, Con infinita delicadeza la joven llevó sus manos hacia esos sitios para acariciarlo, quería borrar el dolor que le provocaban se acercó y le dio un leve beso.

Entonces sintió que él reaccionaba y que todos sus músculos se tensaban, sus manos que hasta hacia un momento descansaban a sus costados ahora la tomaban por los hombros con firmeza.

-Ayuzawa, ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo él con ronca voz

-Yo, lo siento…es solo que pensé que haciendo esto podría aliviar un poco tu dolor-comentó aturdida

-Por favor, no lo hagas, yo no soy de piedra, y si sigues haciéndolo, no se si podré contenerme

-Yo…yo no se si quiero que te detengas- ¿Realmente había dicho eso en voz alta? Al parecer sí, pues al volver los ojos a Usui, vió la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, El se incorporó un poco y acercándose a la joven le dio un beso en la frente

-Esos comentarios podrían enloquecer al más centrado de los hombres. No juegues con fuego Ayuzawa, porque podrías quemarte- dijo él con los ojos obscurecidos de necesidad.

-¿ Y si solo me acerco un poco a la llama?-dijo la joven mientras se sumergía en el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Usui

A que Misaki taaaaaaaan caritativa ¿verdad? Quien dijo que quiere tomar su lugar Alcen la mano… Bueno disculpen si no les pongo previo, pero por orden de mi "manager" solo les adelantaré que….¡Van a necesitar un tanque de oxigeno mpara poder leerlo! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. en la carcel de tu piel

Como la estan pasando?, al parecer el regreso a clases como que les ha alejado un poco del sitio , pero ahora que ya nos encarrilamos, nuevamente vengo a presentar el octavo capitulo de esta historia que sinceramente espero que les este gustando leer tanto como a mi escribirla, quiero agradecer muchisimo a cada una de las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, realmente gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, sus palabras me dan animos para seguir adelante, gracias. Ah, una nota mas antes de empezar: El capitulo de hoy es un poco lime, si hay personas que no gustan de este tipo de lectura, pues brinquenselo, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco es muy audaz, en fin espero les guste

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8 EN LA CARCEL DE TU PIEL<p>

"En la carcel de tu piel me retiene la pasión, y porque voy a negar que me encanta mi prisión" En la carcel de tu piel BRAULIO

Usui tomó a la chica tiernamente, acercándola hacia él, le dio un leve beso y luego recorrió con sus labios los ojos, las mejillas y el cuello de la chica, saboreaba cada centímetro recorrido, avido de descubrir más y más, mientras los latidos de su corazón se tornaban violentos al sentir que la joven seguia acariciando su pecho, y como tímidamente le permitia que explorase con sus manos las formas de su cuerpo atraves de sus ropas, deseando íntimammente que la despojase de ellas.

La piel de uno reclamaba la del otro con la misma ansiedad que un sediento reclama el agua. Misaki sentía que Usui la llevaba a un mundo totalmente desconocido, y aunque su mente parecia haberse bloqueado, su instinto proimario empezaba a dominarla, disfrutaba la sensación de sus dedos delineando los músculos del pecho del rubio. Se sorprendió al notar que el se estremecía a ese contacto ¿era posible que ella le provocara ese efecto?. Eso la animo a ser un poco más audaz, y acercándose al joven empezó a besarle el cuello, inundandose en el aroma delicioso que él despedia. Un ahogado gemido que brotó de Usui la hizo cobrar conciencia de lo que habia hecho, y cuando el detuvo sus besos y se levantó del sofa ella se sintió confundida.

Un par de minutos después el se volvió a verla y tomándola entre sus brazos la llevó hasta la habitación donde la deposito en el lecho cubierto de finas sabanas de seda, luego el se recostó a su lado y apoyado en su hombro ileso empezó a acariciarle el flequillo que cubría su frente, disfrutaba teniendola así, a su lado, se llenaba de su dulce imagen inocente, de esa mirada en la cual se reflejaba la expectación.

Misaki por su parte también lo acariciaba, besaba sus mejillas, las sienes, los labios, si bien eso era algo nuevo para ella la dulzura con que el joven la trataba habia derribado las barreras que ella habia levantado en su corazón, cerró los ojos y se perdió en ese mar se densaciones que la ahogaba. Usui, al sentirla tan vulnerable empezó nuevamente abesarla suavemente, no quería apresurar el momento, se acercó a ún más a su cuerpo gozando de la calidez de su proximidad, sus manos ahora se afanaban en la agradable tarea de desabotonar la blusa de la joven solo lo indispensable para dejar al descubierto sus hombros, quería deleitarse en verlos, besarlos y dejar en ellos las huellas humedas de sus labios. Misaki respiraba entrecortadamente sintiendo que su cuerpo hervía por dentro y por fuera era como si en su interior se encendiera una llama que la consumia. Abrió los ojos para toparse con las esmeraldas en el rostro del chico y en un diálogo silencioso que solo sus almas pudieron entender se expresarton todo lo que sentían, algo que no había nacido hacía poco, sus almas se habian reencontrado.

Usui volvió a apoderarse de sus labios en un beso más profundo y demandante, la chica sentía que vibraba y sus oídos repiqueteaban como un timbre….No, no era su imaginación, realmente el timbre de su celular repiqueteaba y vibraba. Sobresaltada se incorporó tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, mientras su mente luchaba por coordinar sus movimientos, pero Usui ya se le habia adelantado, quería saber quien había sido el inoportuno que….vió el nombre en el aparato y lo paso a la chica

-Es tu mamá-dijo suspirando-estará preocupada por tu tardanza.

* * *

><p>Y que tal ¿les gusto? ¿Me mande mucho?, mandeme a decir,si ya se que muchas pensaran ¡maldito celular inoportuno!, pero creanme, se los voy a recompensar en un par de capitulos más, mientras el previo<p>

"Un poco de chocolate escurrió de los labios de Usui, Misaki acercó un dedo para limpiarlo y luego llevo el mismo a sus labios para comer la golosina"


	9. El Fondeu de chocolate

Sé que muchas de ustedes se quedaron con las ganas de que las cosas no se quedaran así en el capitulo anterior, así que para que me perdonen les adelanto el capitulo 9, y les prometo que les va a gustar. Bueno, al menos a mi me encanto escribirlo. Ah, y no se espanten, que sigue siendo light, en fin, espero sus reviews.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9 EL FONDEU DE CHOCOLATE<p>

"Ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar, dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti"

Solo déjate amar. Kalimba

-Oka-san? Si, si, estoy bien-bueno al menos trataba de parecerlo, Misaki respiró profundamente y siguió contestándole a su madre del otro lado de la línea- Si, ya había salido del trabajo cuando lo del apagón…¿Usui?, si, sabes que el siempre me acompaña…¿quieres hablar con él?...eh…bueno, te lo comunico- Torpemente paso el aparato al joven y se levantó de la cama sintiendo sus piernas con la misma consistencia de una gelatina recién cuajada. ¿Para qué querría su madre hablar con Usui? ¿Sospecharía algo? Camino hacia el ventanal de la habitación buscando mentalmente una alternativa para volver rápidamente a su hogar aún en medio de la obscuridad.

Volvió sus ojos y su mirada se topo con el joven aún al teléfono, suspiró pensando en los momentos vividos y en lo que su cuerpo había experimentado y ruborizada se dio cuenta de lo que él despertaba en ella, se volvió frente a la ventana para simular su rubor. Aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la rodearon sus brazos, sumergiendo su rostro entre la negra cabellera de la joven para darle un inquietante beso tras el oído

-Usui- le dijo tratando de controlar la nueva onda de calor que la invadió ante esa caricia- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, como tu dijiste, mamá estará preocupada por mi tardanza.

-Mi amada kaichou, le temo que por esta noche serás mi prisionera- la chica se volvió al joven con la mirada llena de dudas

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Tu madre está preocupada de que en medio de la obscuridad puedas sufrir algún accidente, así que me ha pedido que te dé asilo por esta noche-sonrió- como comprenderás no podía negarme, aunque ahora me invade el miedo

-¿Miedo? –pregunto ella desconcertada

- Si, tengo un miedo terrible de tenerte a mi lado y luego dejarte ir- dijo mientras se colocaba frente a ella, abrazándola posesivo, Misaki se sentía vulnerable ante su cercanía, pero se aferró a su cuerpo suspirando profundamente

-Misaki, el hecho de que tu madre me haya confiado tu seguridad, no me permite aprovecharme de la situación. Yo… te dejo sola, es tarde y seguramente tendrás hambre. -Usui se controlaba trabajosamente- puedes bañarte, toma de mis cajones lo que necesites para sentirte cómoda. Salió cerrando la puerta.

La chica ayudada por la luz de su celular buscó en la cajonera algo que usar, encontró algunas camisetas deportivas, tomó una y se dirigió a la ducha. Media hora más tarde salió fresca y se dirigió a la sala, se asombró al ver los preparativos realizados por Usui.

La mesa de centro en la sala había sido decorada con un par de velas, un pequeño florero y flotaba en el ambiente una suave melodía proveniente del ipod de el chico, pero ¿Dónde estaba él?. El olor proveniente de la cocina le dio la respuesta. Usui entraba en ese momento a la sala charola en mano, y al verla así por poco deja caer la cena al suelo.

-Mi camiseta luce mejor en ti que en mí- dijo, provocando que Misaki se ruborizara

-Tonto- le dijo divertida- cenemos, que muero de hambre y eso que traes huele delicioso

En pocos minutos los dos compartían la cena entre comentarios y risas, disfrutando del momento

-Deja espacio para el postre, te encantará-dijo Usui. Intrigada la chica pensó que habría preparado. Unos segundos después lo vio llegar con un aparato de fondue y un platón con fresas y bombones.

-¿Como sabías que me encantan el chocolate y las fresas?

-Digamos que lo supuse, ¿Quieres probar?

La chica tomó una fresa y la sumergió en el líquido fundido, lo sacó y comió con deleite, saboreándose los labios. Usui veía como hipnotizado a la joven, carraspeó para disimular su turbación. Luego ella le dio a Usui un bombón cubierto, él lo comió preguntándose qué tan consciente estaba ella de lo sugestivo de su comportamiento, y por eso no notó cuando un poco del dulce escurrió por la comisura de su boca, la chica lo tomó con la punta de un dedo, mismo que luego llevó a su boca para saborearlo

-Te manchaste-dijo ella divertida- deja que lo limpie antes que llegue a tu ropa

Usui tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no se reflejara en ellos el deseo que tenía de convertirse en el bendito chocolate. Al abrirlos clavó su mirada en ella provocando que se le escapara de entre los dedos una fresa cubierta, dejando un dulce rastro en su piel

Aquello fue demasiado para Usui, estaba seguro de que ni el más impasible de los hombres podía con tal tentación

-Te manchaste-le dijo con una voz que ni él mismo reconoció- déjame que vez sea yo quien te ayude a limpiarte…

* * *

><p>Aunque me rueguen, así dejo el capitulo, y lo siento, pero no puedo dejarles un previo del siguiente, pero les prometo que las cosas se van a poner...lo dejo a su imaginación (hemorragia nasal) soy malita, malita, pero que quieren, nos vemos la proxima<p> 


	10. under my skin

Y que dijeron, esta mujer ya nos dejo encarriladas en la historia y ahora nos abandona, pues nooooooo, solo queria tenerlas en suspenso. Pero aquí estoy otra vez para seguir con mi historia. Quiero agradecer que se tomen su tiempo para leerla y hasta para dejarme reviews, se los agradesco, y aclaro algo respecto al capitulo pasado, con respecto al aparato de fondeu. Tengo un primo que trabaja en la marina mercante, y en uno de sus multiples viajes le trajo a mi tia un aparato que funcionaba con una especie de mechero que trabajaba con combustible, les mentiria si les dijera de donde lo trajo, pero fue en ese aparato en que me base al escribir el capitulo anterior, una vez dicho lo cual, quiero hacerles una sugerencia . Si pueden, mientras leen este capitulo escuchen la melodia más hermosa que he oido en mi vida, se llama Bolero, su autor es Maurice Ravel, si leen mi historia y escuchan la melodia al mismo tiempo les encantara, se los aseguro.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9.- UNDER MY SKIN<p>

"Me quieres, te enamoraste de mi, estas loca por mi, no puedes escapar, te tengo bajo mi piel" Mirotic Tohoshinki

Usui se acerco a la barbilla de la chica y saboréo lentamente el chocolate, provocando un estremecimiento en Misaki, de su barbilla viajó a su cuello, bajando lentamente, deleitandose en el delicioso sabor de la piel de la joven, dibujando con sus labios las nacientes curvas de su pecho. Ella dejo escapar un gemido involuntario al contacto de esos labios mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del rubio.

Los dedos de Usui bajaron a la cintura de ella mientras sus besos se tornaban más exigentes, quería sentirla así, cerca, cosa realmente imposible si seguian en el estrecho sofá, resbaló lentamente hasta los cojines que hasta hace un momento les sirvieran de asientos, luego la atrajo hacia él hasta quedar comodamente instalados en aquel lecho improvisado, entonces se recostó, aproximando su cuerpo junto al de ella, rozandola totalmente de arriba abajo.

Misaki sentía que le faltaba el aire, cerró los ojos permitiendo a sus otros sentidos que le llevaran a ese mundo que el joven descubria ante ella, estremeciendose ante cada nueva caricia, saboreando cada beso, oyendo su corazón latir aceleradamente. Usui por su parte se sentia avido de ella, habia una gran lucha en su interior; por una parte el hombre la deseaba, queria sentirla suya en cuerpo y alma, la necesitaba con desesperacion. Por otra parte el caballero sabia que debia respetarla, guardar sus deseos y protegerla de cualquier aflicción ¿Qué haría?

La escucho gemir nuevamente cuando involuntariamente su pecho la atrapo entre los cojines, pudo darse cuenta de que ella tambien se sentia envuelta en ese mágico momento, su pierna estaba muy cerca a la mano del chico y no pudo reprimir el deseo de acariciarla por encima de la ropa, provocando una descarga eléctrica en ambos, Misaki se acercó a él como atraida por un imán, Usui sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto, se revelaba ante la idea de detenerse, debia elegir, parar o seguir, era el punto de No Retorno.

-¿Usui?- dijo ella con voz entrecortada al sentir que el joven titubeaba, él la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, acariciandole la espalda. Respìró profundamente para controlarse, aquello era en verdad una prueba sumamente dificil, volvió a respirar profundamente, había tomado una desición.

Ella se apartó un poco para mirarlo, sin saber a ciencia cierta que pensar, el tomó sus manos y las beso tiernamente, casi con devoción.

-Misaki, será mejor que no sigamos adelante con esto, ¿Recuerdas que una vez te prometia que jamás hariá nada que te lastimara?, si continuamos hasta el final temo que el día de mañana puedas arrepentirte. Además yo te amo tanto que no me gustaría manchar este sentimiento con algo así, quiero amarte sin temer ni a escondidas, quiero que este amor sea sin sombras, a la vista de todos, me entiendes ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Misaki. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tán diferente a todos los jovenes que conocía? Usui tomó su barbilla y preguntó

-¿Te he ofendido?- sus ojos reflejaban inquietud

-No, todo lo contrario, te agradezco por ser como eres. ¿Sabes? Siempre soñe conocer alguien que me amara más allá de lo fisico

-Ayuzawa, yo te amo por todo lo que eres- le dijo abrazandola- y te amaré aún más si aceptas ser mi esposa

La propuesta así, sencilla, fue melodía a los oídos de la chica quien se volvió a ver ojiverde y besandolo le comunicó la respuesta. Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo que los llevó a la unión de sus corazones en un solo latir; la luna, testigo de su amor se retiró del firmamento, dando paso a la claridad del nuevo día que los sorprendió plácidamente dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

><p>Bien, se que muchas diran COMO SE TE OCURRIO ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI, pero creanme que tengo mis razones, y luego las comprenderán. Ah, por si alguien no cococe la canción que puse al principio Mirotic (cosa que la verdad seria un desperdicio) les invito a buscarla y hecharse de paso un taco de ojo con los bombones de TOHOSHINKI Bueno chicas, las dejo.<p> 


	11. Despertando entre rosas

Que hay de nuevo chicas, les agradezco los bellos comentarios acerca del capitulo anterior, gracias por no mandarme amenazas de muerte jijiji, créanme que no enloquecí, hay una buena razón para lo que escribí, además, pienselo un poquito, ¿ no creen que Usui actuaría así? Bueno, mientras tanto aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, AGARREN AIRE PORQUE LES VA A FALTAR

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11.- DESPERTANDO ENTRE ROSAS<p>

"Hoy el aire huele a ti, a complicidad, a hierba fresca y besos, a pasión y obscuridad" Hoy el aire huele a ti Luis Miguel

El exquisito perfume a flores que llegaba ahasta ella la hizo dudar si estaba despierta o aun dormía, pero, los sueños no tienen olor ¿o si?. Misaki fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con una delicada y bellísima rosa un lado de su almohada, Sonrió, ese era un detalle muy propio de Usui, tomó la flor por el tallo y levantándose del improvisado lecho decidió buscar al joven.

Un deliciosa aroma salía de la cocina, y hacia allá se dirigió. Había algo cocinándose en el horno, un par de charolas calientitas y tapadas, los trastes limpios y escurridos, sin duda Usui ya se había adelantado a preparar el desayuno, pero ¿Dónde estaba él? Misaki volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la recamara, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Usui salía del cuarto de baño, aún escurriendo de agua ya que no le gustaba secarse y cubierto apenas por una pequeñita toalla ceñida a la cintura. Misaki se detuvo en seco, embelesada por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, mirando como las gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente delineando los contornos de su musculoso cuerpo y ese intoxicante aroma suyo. Volvió su rostro de inmediato, ruborizándose intensamente y maldiciendo en silencio su traidora imaginación que la llevó a otro panorama más intenso.

-P…p…perdón, yo…yo no sabía que estabas bañándote-dijo aturdida

El se encaminó hasta ella, que turbada ente su cercanía retrocedió hasta que su espalda topo con pared. Usui acercó su rostro a ella y le dijo con aire divertido

-¿Estás segura que fue por equivocación?, ¿no será una excusa para aprovecharte de mí?-dijo con ojitos inocentes

-¡Que te pasa, Usui, idiota!-dijo furiosa- solo fue una equivocación, yo que iba a saber que te estabas bañando

-Es que no quería que mi linda Kaichou me viera todo sucio, sudado y oliendo a comida…aunque ciertamente no me desagradaría nada oler a chocolate-su voz se tornó provocativa

Al recordar el Fondeu de la noche anterior y todo lo que sucediera, la chica se estremeció, aunque le pesara admitirlo, ahora a ella también le encantaba el olor del chocolate…más aún si ese aroma venía del propio Usui.

-Eto…Usui, ¿tienes idea de la hora que és?, no encuentro mi celular y tal vez ya es tarde y mi mamá estará preocupada por….-dijo presa del nerviosismo, el chico le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-¿la hora?, ni yo la sé, pero no te aflijas, es fin de semana y no hay tanto de que apurarse, en cuanto a tu celular, bueno lo utilicé para llamar a tu mamá y avisarle que antes de llevarte a tu casa te invitaré a desayunar, y eso es lo que haremos tan pronto esté apropiadamente vestido, ahora, ¿me esperas aquí o afuera de la habitación? –dijo sugerente mientras su mano descendia peligrosamente en dirección a la dichosa toallita.

-Aaaafueraaaa-dijo ella y salió corriendo de la habitación

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraban desayunando. Misaki pensó que parecían una pareja de recién casados compartiendo un nuevo día. ¿estaría hablando en serio él la noche anterior cuando le habló de matrimonio?. Tal vez él lo había pensado mejor, o quizás lo habría olvidado. Suspiró pensando que ser esposa de Usui era solo un espejismo inalcanzable.

-Un suspiro es un beso robado a la distancia-dijo él- y yo no quiero que aún la distancia me robe uno solo de tus besos- se acercó a una distancia muy peligrosa para los nervios de Misaki- ¿Podrías por favor cerrar tus ojos?-suplicó él

Ella cerró los ojos con nerviosismo mientras las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban sin control ¿Qué intentaba Usui?. El tomó sus manos y beso cada una de ellas

-Anoche cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa, créo que no fue ni el lugar ni el m omento adecuado.

Misaki abrió los ojos al sentir que Usui se arrodillaba frente a ella

-Misaki Ayuzawa ¿Podrías concederme el privilegio de ser mi esposa?-le dijo mientras colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de la chica

* * *

><p>Ay, que cursi me estoy poniendo ¿no? Espero que no me linchen, pero por ahí les adelanto que no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, se avecinan cosas que… bueno luego se enterarán. Por ahora las dejo y me dedico a escuchar un poco de K Pop, neeee me encanta, nos vemos luego besitos<p> 


	12. La proposición

De verdad, quiero ofrecerles toda clase de disculpas por tenerlas tan en suspenso en estos dias, pero ustedes saben que en ocasiones el trabajo se acumula y aunque yo hubiera querido la verdad me fue materialmente imposible actualizarme hasta hoy, pero lo importante es que ya estamos por aca. Ah, les adelanto que ya termine de escribir la historia, casi llegamos al final, solo un par de tramas que seguro les van a encantar (eso espero) y el final esta de ...Buenoooo, para que les digo. Por lo pronto empezamos con el capitulo de hoy, les prometo muchas sorpresas.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12.- LA PROPOSICION<p>

"Te propongo, un amanecer cualquiera, aferrada de mi brazo, compartiendo una quimera, te propongo simplemente, te propongo...que me quieras" TE PROPONGO SANDRO

Era más de media mañana cuando llegaron, tomados de la mano a la casa de la chica, afuera, enla calle Suzuna los vió llegar tomados de la mano.

-Hola Suzuna, ¿está mamá en casa?

-Oh, si esta haciendo algunas manualidades, pasen, ella los espera

Mientras ellas caminaban hacia el interior, Suzuna no pudo evitar pensar en un joven de dulces ojos cafés que seguramente sufriría al conocer el nuevo romance

-Mamá, hemos llegado- dijo la chica

-Que bueno Misaki, vienes sola?

-No señora, yo vengo con ella, es un placer saludarla

-Hola Usui, que bueno que vienes, quiero agradecerte por tu hospitalidad para con mi hija, eres un joven muy confiable

-No tiene nada que agradecer sañora, de hecho queiro aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con Usted

-Dime, en que puedo servirte-dijo la mujer un tanto intrigada

-Verá señora, seguramente, usted sabe que su hija y yo nos hemos tratado durante un buen tiempo, y me imagino que también ha notado los sentimientos que me unen a ella

La mujer asintió imaginando lo que seguia

-Señora, me gustaria que usted y sus hijas pudieran conocer a mi madre poara formalizar mi noviazgo con Misaki

-Pensé que tardaria un poco más, pero en fin-dijo la buena mujer-pero ¿que piensa tu familia al respecto?

-Bueno, yo acabo de cumplir 20 años, ya soy mayor de edad, y sin embargo la opinión que más me importa es la de mi madre, ella sabe que yo amo a Misaki y esta felíz

-Siendo así, fija tu la fecha, pero si es posible, me gustaria que fuera en la noche, para que no interfiera con mi horario en el hospital

-Es usted enfermera?-pregunto el joven

-No, soy la asistente de la jefa de cirujanos del Hospital Central, una doctora muy capaciutada y excelente ser humano, es muy querida por pacientes y compañeros de trabajo, es la Dra. Walker. ¿La has escuchado nombrar alguna vez?

-Bueno, de hecho señora, la conozco. La doctora Walker es mi madre.

Al escuchar esa revelación a Misaki casi se le cae la taza de té que traia para Usui ¿Porque no le habia que su mamá era la Dra Walker?, entoncer se di´o cuenta de lo poco que sabia de él, a lo largo del año y medio que habán convivido solo sabia que provenia de una familia adinerada, que sus padres se habian divorciado y que Igarashi Tora era su medio hermano, nacido de un segundo matrimonio de su padre. Se acerco al joven con la intencion de preguntarle mas, pero el le dijo al oido que m{as tarde le explicaria todo lo que quisiera.

Tras un rato mas de platica Usui se despidió, Misaki también le dió un beso a su mamá y se marcho a arreglarse para ir al trabajo, no queria llegar tarde.

Ese diá en el Maid Latte más de uno se dió cuenta del cambio que habia en el comportamiento entre Usui y Misaki, aún cuando trataron de ser muy discretos, lo cierto es que el amor se les escapaba por los ojos, pero procuraron no hablar hasta la hora de la salida.

Ya por la noche, en camino de regreso, Misaki le preguntó al joven la razón de que no hablara de su familia

-Bueno, la verdad no es un tema del que me guste mucho hablar, en mi vida hat muchas medias verdades

-Mi familia tambíe tiene secretos, pero si me gustará saber un poco más de ti

Mientras camninaban habia llegado hasta un local de nieves, se sentaron frente a una mesa, entonces Usui comenzo a relatar la historia de sus Padres.

-Veras, mi Padre es Ujio Igarashi, y desde muy joven se encargó de incremnentar la enorme riqueza de su familia estando al frente de las empresas de mi abuelo. Mi madre en aquel entonces era practicante en el hospítal patrocinado por la empresa, se conocieron en un baile a beneficiencia del mismo y se enamoraron profundamente, en menos de 3 meses mi padre le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto muy ilusionada, sin embargo mi abuelo tenia otros planes para él.-Usui hizo una pausa, el recuerdo era doloroso- La familia Igarashi habia hecho planes con la familia Okai para la unin de su hijos a fin de acrecentar sus riquezas. Cuandoi mi padre le dijo a mi abuelo sus planes el se nego a que "arruinara su vida casandose con una mujer sin dinero". Mi padre lo ignoiró y siguió con sus planes matrimoniales. Se casaron y fueron felices durante medio año, hasta que mi abuelo amenazó a mi madre con hacer que la despidieran y arruinar la vida de mi padre. Entonces ella decidió que se divorciaran, sin saber que tenia 3 meses de embarazo. Al poco tiempo mi padre contrajo matrimonio y es por eso que entre Tora y yo solo hay 4 meses de diferencia. -Su voz sonaba triste

Ahora Misaki podia comprender el porque Usui sentia tanto resentimiento hacia su padre y hermano y porque vivia lejos de ellos, y lo amo más por ello

* * *

><p>Ah, verdad que eso no se lo esperaban? Les prometo actualizar muy pronto, no se me desperen, y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews Les quiero mucho<p> 


	13. UNA CENA, UN DESASTRE

O.k., ya estoy aquí, no me apedreen por tardarme tanto en actualizar, les aseguro que la historia ya la tengo terminada, pero es que el trabajo se me acumula y por eso me tardo un poquitín, por favor tengan paciencia, que ya estamos llegando a la mitad, a partir de ahora empieza la sección problemática. Agarren aire que ahí les voy

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 14.- UNA CENA , UN DESASTRE<p>

"I see hell in your eyes" (he visto el infierno en tus ojos)

Slept so long Soundtrack de La reina de los condenados

-Tome la decisión correcta, tome la desición correcta, todo va a salir bien- se repetía una y otra vez Misaki tratando de convencerse de sus palabras

Cuando días antes Usui le había dicho que su mamá había invitado a Ujio Igarashi y su familia a la cena de compromiso la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Misaki, sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti, pero no pude negarme a esa petición de mi madre, pero si aún así tu no lo deseas, puedo hablar con mi padre para….

-No, está bien-dijo la chica-después de todo, créo que tu mamá tiene razón en que tu padre forme parte de esta desición que hemos tomado, y no créo que Tora pretenda nada estando sus padres presentes- dijo tratando de parecer convincente, aun cuando en su interior algo le dijese que aquella cena sería un desastre

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas nubes negras de sus pensamientos, era preferible que rectificase su arreglo, busco su imagen en el espejo y le gustó lo que en él se reflejó; Ahí estaba ella, luciendo un encantador vestido en negro y azul, escote en V y amplia falda de tul. Unos hermosos zapatos a tono y un collar regalo de la madre de Usui para la chica. Si, realmente lucia muy bien, ahora era hora de partir, su madre y su hermana la esperaban en la sala para ir a el departamento del chico, lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la cena, vestidas discreta, pero elegantemente salieron para no llegar tarde.

Media hora después, ya en el departamento, fueron recibidas por Usui, quien para la ocasión vestía un finísimo traje en gris Oxford, camisa de seda blanca y corbata a tono. Al ver a la chica quedó impactado por su belleza

-Pareces una diosa- le dijo a la vez que besaba su mano con galantería

Pasaron a la sala, donde fueron presentadas a la madre del chico, quien ya se encontraba ahí, al poco rato ya conversaban con familiaridad, esperaban la llegada del resto de los invitados

-Mi padre ya no debe tardar en llegar-comentó Usui-seguramente algo les retraso un poco

Apenas había terminado de decir eso, cuando el timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada del padre del chico. Misaki instintivamente tomó la mano de su novio, quien con un ligero gesto la ayudó a recobrar su confianza. Juntos abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con los sonrientes rostros del padre y la madrastra de Usui, quienes los saludaron con alegría, Misaki pensó que sus temores habían sido totalmente infundados, estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la llegada de una tercera persona los hizo detenerse. Ahí de pie en el dintel estaba Igarashi Tora, con su cinica sonrisa

-Espero que no les incomode mi presencia, pero fui obligado a participar de esta farsa-dijo mientras con paso indolente entraba en el departamento

-De ninguna manera-contestó la joven –después de todo, eres parte de la familia

Tora observó a Misaki detenidamente, realmente era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, si era sincero consigo mismo debía aceptar que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, aunque no estaba seguro si era solo por darle la contraria a Usui, o porque, aunque le pesara admitirlo, veía en la joven un reto que le gustaría vencer.

Caminaron rumbo a la sala, Usui no había pronunciado palabra desde la aparición de Tora, se limitaba a mirarlo con la misma ferocidad de un tigre dispuesto a la lucha contra un enemigo. Se reunieron con el resto de los invitados y pasaron al comedor, donde la cena les esperaba. Los platillos, preparados eran exquisitos, el vino de excelente elección, y el ambiente aparentemente era tranquilo, sin embargo, Misaki no podía disfrutar de la cena, sentía la mirada incendiaria de Tora sobre ella y eso la inquietaba, el joven no había dejado de mirarla desde que llegara, parecía querer devorarla con los ojos. Poco antes de pasar al comedor, por alguna razón desconocida, Tora se había retrasado, buscando la oportunidad de toparse con Misaki a solas ya que ella estaba en la cocina dando instrucciones. Al verlo en el pasillo la chica buscó alguna salida, pero no tuvo oportunidad de huir, Tora la cercó con ambos brazos a la vez que le decía rozando su oído

-No cabe duda, luces bien con esa ropa, me pregunto como luciras sin…ella

La llegada de Usui impidió que Misaki respondiera a sus palabras con una bofetada, más valía tratar de hacer poco caso a iniciar una pelea.

-Esa mujer es más de lo que el estúpido de Usui merece-pensaba Tora-ella merece que le obsequien lujos, ropa hermosa , joyas, pieles, sacarla a lucir a los sitios de moda, y una vez que obtenga lo que deseo y el capricho se me haya pasado tratarla como lo que és, una de esas muñecas que se compran por capricho y se desechan sin remordimiento, un objeto sin otro propósito que servirme de entretenimiento -

Una vez terminada la cena pasaron a la sala, donde ya se encontraba una botella de champaña y varias copas servidas

-¿Champaña? ¿Cuál es el motivo de celebración?-preguntó Ujio

-Bueno padre-dijo Usui- aunque ya soy mayor de edad, quiero notificarte que Misaki y yo estamos formalmente comprometidos, y pensamos casarnos en…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento Tora se paró furioso y gritó

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿te dás cuenta de lo que pretendes? ¿emparentar nosotros con esta…gente?, ¿no te das cuenta de la diferencia de clases?, ¡Esa "maid" jamás será parte de la familia!, ¡solo sirve para diversión de una noche!- dijo, mientras con un gesto de desprecio arrojó el contenido de su copa en el rostro de Misaki

* * *

><p>Huy, las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga ¿no?, bueno pues esperen algo peor jejeje, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, Ah y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, besitos<p> 


	14. Emboscada

Capitulo 14 Emboscada

"Enfermo en la oscuridad las emociones marchitas

caen en mi coraon no puedo ver la luz.

Aqui no hay luz...

Me mantengo errante en un valle de sueños.

No puedo ver la luz."

Darkness eyes- DBSK- TVXQ

* * *

><p>La sorpresa ante lo ocurrido fue tal que todos quedaron inmovilizados, como detenidos en el tiempo. Curiosamente la primera en reaccionar fue la madre de Tota, Keiko, quien prácticamente saltó del sofá y lo jaló fuera del departamento para ponerlo fuera del alcance de su medio hermano. Misaki y su madre fueron al cuarto de baño para arreglar un poco los desperfectos y Ujio trataba de detener a Usui, quien furioso trataba de zafarse de sus manos<p>

-Por favor hijo, se que lo que ha hecho Tora es terrible, no te pido que lo perdones, pero sí que comprendas que si actuó de esa manera es porque ha crecido con las mismas ideas retrogradas de tu abuelo…

-¡Pero padre!-decía el joven hecho una furia-¡Eso no es pretexto!, le ha faltado el respeto a la mujer que amo

-Lo sé, hijo, pero ¿qué quieres hacer?, él es así

-¿Y eso significa que yo deba aceptarlo?, ¡No!, ¡Te lo advierto Padre!, si Tora vuelve a intentar tan solo acercarse a nosotros, ¡no pienso quedarme con las manos cruzadas!-dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y salía de la habitación. Ujio dejó caer los brazos a los costados sintiendo que un inmenso peso lo aplastaba, luego, sin despedirse de nadie salió del departamento.

En el interior del baño, Misaki y su madre trataban de arreglar u poco el desastre que había quedado indeleble en el vestido de la joven

-¿Estás mejor?, ¿más tranquila?- le preguntaba su madre

-Si, solo la sorpresa inicial, aunque no debiera extrañarme ese gesto viniendo de Tora, creo que me sentí incomoda por ti y por la madre de Usui, la verdad mamá, no comprendo como siendo hermanos ellos puedes ser tan diferentes

-Bueno hija, los dedos de una mano, aunque tienen un mismo origen son todos diferentes, ¿no lo creés?, lo importante es que Usui te ama, sus sentimientos son profundos y sinceros

-Si, lo sé, el se ha ganado mi confianza totalmente, es solo que siendo hermanos…-guardó silencio pensando en lo sucedido en el pasillo. Usui no debía enterarse de lo sucedido para evitar un problema mayor. Ella debía solucionar esa situación y pronto.

-Eres una joven muy prudente Misaki-observó la mujer-y sé que harás lo más prudente, yo solo quiero tu felicidad, y apoyaré tu desición- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación al ver que Usui entraba en la habitación

-Lamento tanto lo sucedido- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos-Tora nunca dejará de ser un cretino, lo que hizo no tiene excusa- sus ojos reflejaban un dolor muy palpable

-No te preocupes, yo comprendo-dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven-mejor será que tratemos de olvidar esto y sigamos con nuestros planes

-Tienes razón-dijo Usui- nada hay más importante que nuestra boda

-Lo que has hecho ha llenado de vergüenza nuestro nombre; no solo ofendiste a esa bella joven y a su familia, además le has faltado el respeto a tu hermano mayor, que es como deshonrarte a ti mismo- Ujio Igarashi reclamaba furioso haciendo ademanes a diestra y siniesra, mientras un despreocupado Tora se limitaba a oir sin prestar atención en las palabras de su padre, su mente estaba muy lejos, junto a una joven de negros cabellos y ojos de miel. Nunca antes había sentido lo que en ese momento, deseaba a esa mujer, la deseaba en verdad, pero no como novia , el no era tan estúpido como su hermano quien estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de obtener algo; no, el era Igarashi Tora, y Misaki debía de considerarse afortunada porque el pusiera sus ojos en ella. ¿Cuántas chicas desearían estar en su lugar? Ya después, cumplido su capricho y pasara la novedad, entonces se la dejaría a su hermano, pero, ¿Cómo podría lograr su objetivo?

- Ella no parece fácil de convencer- pensó- los regalos no la tientan… enamorarla? Jamás me rebajaría a eso; ella es quien debe rogarme, pero como? ¡Debe de tener un punto débil!- tomo su celular y marco un numero

-Maki? Ven de inmediato, tengo un trabajo que quiero que hagas para mi- colgó

Si, Maki debía de investigar cual era su debilidad y luego… trazaría su plan.

Un par de días mas tarde Tora recibió la información de manos del joven vicepresidente. Una vez que leyó los pormenores cerro el sobre esbozando una sonrisa sínica

-Asi que tiene problemas económicos ¿no?... eso facilita mis planes-

-Pretendes ofrecerle dinero? Realmente no la conozco mucho, pero dudo que quiera aceptar algo, en especial si viene de ti- dijo Maki

-No, eso seria muy obvio- se levanto del fino sillón donde estaba sentado y encamino sus pasos hacia la mesita que tenia una botella de licor y un par de copas, vacio un poco del liquido en una de las copas y mirando el contenido fijamente dijo

- En lufar de ofrecerle algo, voy a quitarle lo poco que tiene, y entonces, cuando no tenga nada tendrá que ofrecerse a mi-

* * *

><p>UUUUUUUUUUU ya les pique la curiosidad verdad? tendran que esperar jajaja bueno me voy, nos vemos pronto<p>

¿Reviews?


	15. Planes en marcha

¿Qué he hecho?  
>Me gustaría poder correr,<br>Lejos de este barco que se hunde  
>Tratando de ayudar<br>le hice daño a los demas,  
>Ahora me siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros<p>

" Get it right" Leah Michell

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 15.- PLANES EN MARCHA<p>

Keiko se encontraba nuevamente esperando que Tora saliera de su habitación, llevaba toda la tarde encerrado con Maki, hablando quien sabe que cosas, algo tramaba ese par, ella lo sabía, y también que no era nada bueno. Casi obscurecia cuando vió salir a Maki con paso firme y rostro serio, casi molesto, tan encerrado en sus pensamientos, que ni se despidió de Keiko en su camino hacia la puerta. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar sin tocar en la habitación de su hijo, seguramente se encontraba bañandose para salir a algun sitio, su voz se escuchaba desde el cuarto de baño entonando una canción de moda, Keiko se aproximo al secreter lleno de papeles

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-pensó- parecen ser los paeples de una hipoteca….pertenecen a la familia e Misaki-leyó-¿para que quiere Tora estas cosas?-pasaba los papeles entre sus dedos a la vez que los leía-¿cancelación de una beca? ¿para que quiere Tora el telefono del director del hospital? Tuvo que suispender su inspeccion al notar que el joven entraba en la habitación

-Tora, créo que debemos hablar acerca de …

-Ahora no, madre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Pero hijo, es importante, debemos hablar acerca de tu hermano

-¡Medio hermano!, solo eso-en sus ojos brilló una llama de antipatía a la mención de Usui

-Bueno, debes aceptar que tu comportamiento durante la cena no fue el más apropiado, tu debes…

-¿Y ahora te pones de su parte?-dijo furioso-¡En verdad madre, en ocasiones se te olvida que Yo soy tu hijo!, ¡Es tu deber apoyarme a mi!-Salió furioso golpeando la puerta y dejando a Keiko más inquieta que nunca

- º º -

La mujer entró con los ojos enrojecidos, controlando el llanto que deseaba escapar , dejó el bolso en el sillón y se sentó

-¡No es posible!, después de tantoa años de fiel servicio-pensaba acongojada- y ahora ¿Cómo podremos pagar nuestras deudas?, con el dinero del trabajo de Misaki apenas podremos salir de los gastos más básicos-se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Madre, ¿eres tú?- Suzuna acudió al oir la puerta abrirse-hoy llegaste ó en la sala y la vió sentada en la sala, abatida, algo debía haberle pasado, no era normal en ella llegar tan temprano

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó temerosa

-Es solo…-no sabía que decir, suspiro profundamente y habló con voz triste-tendremos que cuidar más nuestro presupuesto, me temo, y trabajar un poco más en las manualidades, después de todo, voy a tener más tiempo libre…

- º º -

LA TARDE EN EL Maid latte era un poco agitada, largas filas de jovencitas esperaban su turno impacientes por entrar, al parecer la idea de hacer un día de Visual Key era todo un éxito, ahora, las Maids, disfrazadas de los grupos juveniles de moda despertaban los gritos de la concurrencia, Misaki como siempre, destacaba entre todas, utilizó el mismo disfraz que el día del concurso de comer postres en el que perdió ante Hinata, de reojo alcanzó a ver que un par de hombres elegantemente vestidos entraron al local, y como se acercaron a la gerente, quien los condujo a la oficina, donde estuvieron por cerca de una hora, luego, al salir, le entregaron una tarjeta a Satsuki y luego salieron discretamente. A la hora de la salida, la gerente les pidió un momento para hablar

-Tengo que hacerles saber que han comprado este edificio, los nuevos dueños están pensando seriamente cerrar el café

-¿Qué?- fue el grito generalizado de las chicas- Satsuki, no puedes permitirlo

-¿No hay posibilidad de que lo evites?-pregunto Erika

-Si, me dicen que puedo comprar los primeros 2 pisos, pero piden una cantidad muy fuerte

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Usui

-Debo hablar con mi hermano, trataremos de conseguir un crédito en algún banco, haremos lo imposible por no perder este sitio

Por primera vez la hora de salida no fue llena de alegrías, todas se marcharon en silencio, pensando que harían si se quedaban sin empleo

Usui y Misaki comentaban acerca del asunto, caminando rumbo a la casa de la joven

-La verdad, espero que Satsuki pueda encontrar una solución al problema, no me gustaría separarme de las chicas, las siento casi como si fuéramos familia-dijo ella

-No te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-le contestó él tratando de darle confianza

Cuando llegaron la chica se sorprendió de ver que su madre estaba en casa

-Mamá, que bueno es que hayas salido temprano de trabaja-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Hija, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- dijo la señora, Usui, quien estaba en la puerta hizo el intento de retirarse cuando la dama lo llamó-Ven Usui, ya te considero parte de la familia y quiero que nos acompañes- el joven entró y se sentó junto a Misaki

-Mamá, ¿pasó algo malo?-preguntó la recién llegada- tienes una cara…

-Me temo que dependeré mucho de ti hija, fui despedida en mi trabajo el día de hoy- alguien tocó a la puerta y Suzuna salió a atender, regresó a los pocos minutos con un sobre en la mano

-¿Qué es hija?

-No lo sé, un hombre me la entregó para ti y se marchó

La mujer abrío el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido, su rostro, de por si triste se llenó de silenciosas lágrimas que empezaron a caer

-¿Le pasa algo señora?-preguntó Usui preocupado

-No están dispuestos a esperarnos más en el pago de la hipoteca, si no hemos liquidado a finales del mes, perderemos nuestra casa-dijo entre sollozos

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas y cada una de las que estan siguiendo esta historia, espero que les esté gustando, muchas gracias a todas las que se toman un tiempecito para dejarme un review, los tengo todos guardados en mi corazón y en una carpeta, y gracias pero muchas gracias a mi colaboradora principal, gracias corazoncito, sin tu ayuda ni podría bajar los capitulos jiji, nos vemos la proxima besitos<p> 


	16. ENTRE PROBLEMAS E ILUSIONES

Hola chicas, hoy quiero hacerles un pequeño regalo, después de tanto drama, este capitulo tiene una buena dosis dee romance, espero les guste tanto como a mi, y les sugiero escuchen la preciosa canción BEAUTIFUL U de los bombones de DBSK, ¡disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO .- ENTRE PROBLEMAS E ILUSIONES<p>

_Eres una mujer tan hermosa_

_Parecera que no puedo detener esto_

_Nena ven a mi lado..sienteme_

_Porque eres tan hermosa_

_solo tu posees el significado del amor_

_y no quiero que nadie mas te toque_

_Eres una mujer tan hermosa_

_te quiero ahora..._

_" Beautiful U " DBS_K

El timbre sonó, dando fin a un día mas de clases, Misaki, con los ojos rojos de cansancio guardó los libros en la mochila y salió del salón, no había visto a Usui en toda la mañana y extrañada se preguntó donde andaría, tenía que esperar hasta la tarde para hablar con él en el trabajo,marchó a su casa a prepararse pñara kir al maid Latte, mientras una y otra vez buscaba una solución al problema económico tan grande que tenía ¿de donde sacaría el dinero para liquidar la deuda?, ¿Qué pasaría si se quedaba sin trabajo?. Casi había llegado a su casa, cuando a lo lejos distinguió una pareja acercandose, le parecieron conocidos y se sorprendió al reconocer a su hermana, quien se la acompañaba era Hinata, Misaki sonrió pensando en la bonita pareja que hacían, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando

-Maldito Youkun-pensó- si por tu culpa mi hermana está llorando te voy a…

Cuando Suzuna reconoció a su hermana se lanzó a sus brazos mienttras el llanto le corruia por el rostro

-Misaki, me han quitado la beca-dijo-y ahora ¿Cómo haremos?. Los ojos de la chica se abroieron sorprendidos, miró a Hinata

-La encontré llorando en la calle, cruzó la avenida sin mirar, decidí acompañarla para que no sufriera algún accidente-dijo Hinata con las manos en el bolsillo y su mirada reflejaba su preocupación, entraron en la casa para tranquilizar a la llorosa joven, Misaki tuvo que marcharse al trabajo, pero se dio cuenta de que la compañía de Hinata le brindaba paz a su hermana. Llegó corriendo al trabajo y se topo con Aoi, y le preguntó por Usui

-Llegará un poco tarde-le dijo- sallió a hacer un par de mandados, al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron, -sonrió maliciosamente, y se dirigió al salón en su vaporoso uniforme

La puerta que comunicaba con el callejón se abrió y Usui entro con un par de bolsas en las manos, Misaki sintíó como si con el llegara la luz , se abrazó a el y en pocas palabras le platicó lo ocurrido

-No te preocupes Misaki, tu hermana es muy inteligente, ya verás que pronto encontrará otra beca-la tranquilizó mientras le tomaba por la barbilla con dulzura, la chica sintió que su pulso se aceleraba pero trato de disimular su turbación, luego agregó con mirada profunda-Tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿Que es?-preguntó curiosa

-Ya lo sabrás más tarde, por ahora hay trabajo que hacer-dijo guiñandole el ojo, la entrada de Erika fue suficiente para que Misaki recordara sus obligaciones, volvió a su jornada y decidió esperar a la hora de la salida para hablar con Usui, le extrañó no verlo en la cocina

-Honoka, ¿no has visto a Usui?

-Si, de hecho me pidio que lo encontraras en el segundo piso

-Gracias, voy ahora mismo-dijo Misaki intrigada por saber que tramaba Usui, de hecho el la esperaba enla parte superuior de la escalera, sonriendo encantador, habia poca iluminación, así que para Misaki no fue fácil distinguir la hermosa mesa decorada con un arreglo de flores, el ambiente calido, con una dulce melodía como fondo era alo que ella no imaginó, un poco turbada volvió su mirada hacia él y le dijo

-Usui, esto es hermoso, pero será mejor que bajemos, podrían dejarnos encerrados por equivocación

-Lo veo dificil, puesto que yo tengo las llaves-dijo mientras se le acercaba y cortaba la distancia que lo separaba de ella-le he pedido a la gerente me permita ofrecerte una cena, y ella aceptó encantada

-¿Esta es la sorpresa que me tenías preparada?-dijo mientras le daba al chico la espalda para disimular su turbación

-No, es esta-le extendió un sobre, que ella tomó con mano insegura, lo abrió y empezó a leer- Es el permiso para contraer matrimonio-le dijo mirandola profundamente-quiero que fijemos una fecha hoy mismo

Misaki lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos, ¡Fijar una fecha!, eso era lo más bonito que le había pasado en los ultimos dias

-¿Estás seguro?, con las cosas como están quizás sea mejor esperar

-De ninguna manera, ahora es cuando más me necesitas a tu lado, y la verdad-se acercó a su rostro-a mi me haces falta….mucha falta-dijo, mientras sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella en un beso que hizo que Misaki temblara de pies a cabeza, fue como si llegara a un oasis, tras una larga caminata por el desierto, los labios de Usui le devolvían la vida, sus brazos la protección que ella buscaba, no quería que ese momento terminara, no quería separarse de él nunca más

Usui la estrechó contra su pecho y Misaki se estremeció al sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón

-Te amo tanto-le dijo él con voz ronca, mientras sus labios descendian hasta su cuello y sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, bajando hasta las curvas de sus caderas, era una dulce tortura para la chica, quien sentía desfallecer su voluntad ante aquellas caricias, sus dedos se enrredaban entre el cabello del chico, mientras sentía como él la conducía hasta el divan que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.-Tu aroma me enloquece-agregó, mientras la depositaba con delicadeza , Misaki seguía con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de que al abrirlos el pudiera ver el deseo que ardía en ellos, necesitaba tanto que él la mimara,que le dijera todas aquellas palabras que la hacían sentirse amada, sintió como él se colocaba a su lado besando una y otra vez sus labios, acariciando sus hombros, las curvas de su cuerpo-

-No sabes lo dificil que es para mi contenerme cuando estás a mi lado- dijo él besandole el lóbulo de la oreja

-No tanto como para mi-confesó ella involuntariamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban el musculoso pecho del joven-te amo Usui, casemonos pronto, mientras más pronto mejor

* * *

><p>Ok, espero no haberme pasado de cursi, pero este par ya necesitaban un respiro después de tanto problema ¿no créen?, espero que les haya gustado a todas, y gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, nos vemos en la proxima besitos<p> 


	17. Un regalo y un anonimo

CAPITULO 17.- UN REGALO Y UN ANONIMO

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno

La esperanza que me ha dado amor

no me la dio más nadie

te juro, no miento

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno

No se puede dedicar al alma

A acumular intentos

Pesa más la rabia que el cemento

* * *

><p>Esa noche, al recostarse, Misaki pensó en cuanto había cambiado su manera de pensar con respecto a esa mañana, cuando todo lo veía de color gris, y se debía en gran parte a la deliciosa velada que había pasado con Usui<p>

-Seis semanas, tan solo en un mes y medio estaré casada con él-suspiró, deleitándose en saborear en su mente una vez más los cálidos labios de Usui, su piel vibraba al revivir el roce de sus dedos por sus hombros, su cuello, el aroma que se desprendía del masculino cuerpo, jamás se imaginó cuanto lo amaba, más de una vez deseo que él dejara de lado sus palabras y se convirtiera en ese alienígena pervertido que ella decía que era, pero no, Usui era todo un caballero, y aun cuando el verde destello de sus ojos delataba el profundo deseo que sentía, había preferido terminar la velada antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Usui-se abrazó a la almohada-la espera será tan difícil-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para hundirse en el mundo de los sueños, quizás allí lo encontrase y `pudiera continuar con la velada incoclusa. Asombrada por la audacia de sus pensamientos apagó la luz, pensando en él

Mirando desde el amplio ventanal de su habitación el joven buscaba entre todas las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, aquella que alumbraba la habitación de Misaki, parecía que estuviera tan lejana.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo, querida Misa-chan? Se preguntó, mientras sus pasos lo condujeron al pie de su cama, se sentó mientras sus pensamientos viajaron hasta ella, a los momentos mágicos en que fijaron la fecha de su matrimonio, en el brillo sin igual de esos ojos amielados, en esa blanca y delicada piel que lo enloquecía, en esos labios que lo perseguían en cada uno de sus afiebrados sueños nocturnos….El era un hombre que siempre había conseguido dominarse en base a disciplina, podía controlar su mente, su cuerpo, bueno al menos así era hasta conocerla a ella, esa noche había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no flaquear en su determinación de no tocarla hasta después de casarse, había sido una tarea casi imposible de lograr. Se recostó en su amplio lecho sintiéndose inmensamente solo, le dolía el cuerpo de tanto retenerlo cuando a gritos le pedía estar junto a ella, le dolía el alma de tanta soledad

-Misaki, seis semanas me parecerán toda una eternidad-dijo desde su cama, tan llena de su tristeza, tan vacía de ella

El repiqueteo continuo de un timbre le avisó que tenía un mensaje, la luz del nuevo día no le permitió ver a primera vista la parpadeante pantalla, Usui se esforzó en leer el mensaje.

"Hijo, me es muy necesario hablar contigo a la brevedad, te espero en la oficina hoy mismo, de ser posible antes del mediodía"

Se incorporó confundido, no era muy común que su padre se comunicase con él, y menos aún que le citara en las oficinas, un poco preocupado se dió un rápido baño, se arregló y fue al encuentro con su padre. Ujio lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y lo hizo pasar a la elegante oficina presidencial de la compañía, una vez que tomaron asiento se dirigió a su hijo con un tono de disculpa

-Realmente espero que tanto tú como tu hermosa prometida hallan podido disculpar la torpeza de tu hermano, es aún muy joven e inmaduro en algunos aspectos de su vida…pero no es ese el motivo por el cuál te he citado, no al menos el principal de ellos- hizo una pausa y miró con profundo cariño a su hijo mayor- Usui, quiero decirte que estoy profundamente orgulloso por la manera en que defendiste a la mujer que amas…Hubiera querido tener ese valor tuyo para defender también mi cariño por tu madre- su voz se quebró un poco, suspiró y continuo hablando- En fin hijo mío, quizás ahora no lo entiendas, pero conforme uno envejece las cosas van tomando su lugar real en la vida, y cosas que antes parecían muy importantes llegan a carecer de significado con el paso del tiempo, llega la madurez y queremos enmendar algunos de nuestros errores de antaño, es ese el caso de tu abuelo. Verás, yo he hablado con él de tus planes de matrimonio, de lo maduro y preparado que estas para hacerte cargo de empresas mayores, en fin que él desea darles a ti y a tu futura esposa un regalo de bodas

Usui pensó que no había escuchado bien las últimas palabras de su padre, seguramente hablaba de otra persona, otro abuelo que él quizás no conociera, a lo mejor ese hombre pensaba que Misaki era una chica de la alta sociedad, o tal ve el regalo era un animal ponsoñozo o algun brebaje envenenado, su estómago se contrajo al pensar que quizás intentara que rompiera su compromiso con Misaki, separalo de ella como lo había hecho con sus padres, pero él no estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo. No, y si él insistia lo mandaría al diablo con todo y sus ideas arcaicas;La voz de su padre lo devolvió a la realidad

-Hemos pensado que te hagas cargo de las oficinas de la compañía en Londres, fomaras parte del consejo de la empresa y conoceras a fondo su manejo, así quizás te decidas a manejarla en su totalidad en el futuro. Por supuesto yo entiendo que esta desición debes tomarla junto con Misaki, pero me encantaría que la aceptaras

Usui se tomó un par de minutos pensando de que manera responder a la generosa oferta de su abuelo, sabía que de esa manera le brindaría también una gran felicidad a su padre

-Para que lo pienses mejor, que te parece si viajas este fin de semana a Londres y así podrás ver si te conviene el ofrecimiento. Además, no es forzoso que tu y tu esposa se establezcan allá, bien podrías vivir aquí realizando viajes esporádicos para que todo se conduzca bien ¿Qué te parece?

-Y a ese viaje, ¿podría acompañarme ella?-preguntó

-Bueno, no créo que sea una buena idea, por una parte quizás no tenga su pasaparte listo y sería retrasarse un poco, además, quizás sea mejor que tu veas bien lo que te ofrecemos para poder presentarle toda la información para tomar la desición final

Usui se dio cuenta que su padre tenía razón, mejor conocer todo antes de plantearle la situación a la chica, luego agregó

-Bien, viajaré a Londres, pero la desición final te la daré hasta después de haber hablado con ella

Mientras tanto Misaki, sentada en la sala revisaba el sobre que minutos antes recibiera de un elegante mensajero, no tenía remitente, pero el fino papel, la estilizada y pulcra escritura y el sutil perfume que se desprendia de la hoja no dejaba a lugar a duda de su destinatario

"Estimada Misaki;

Sin duda, a estas alturas ya habrás comprendido el valor que tienen las desiciones que tomamos no solo en nuestra vida, si no también en la de las personas que nos rodean…¿Qué pensará tu madre cuando vea que te quedaste sin trabajo porque cerró el Maid Latte? ¿Y tus compañeras? ¿A dónde irás el día que se venza la hipoteca y no puedas liquidar el adeudo? ¿Cómo podrá seguir tu hermana estudiando sin el apoyo de su beca?... Y pensar que todo eso podría solucionarse tan facilmente si tan solo aceptases platicar unos minutos conmigo. Antes de negarte rotundamente, te pido que consideres a todas aquellas personas que perjudicará tu negativa. En fin, si decides aceptar mi ofreciminto, te espero en el sitio y en la hora señala en la tarjeta que anexo a esta nota. ¡Ah!, créo que no es necesario que te diga que no debes comentar esto con nadie ¿verdad?

Afectuosamente….."

Misaki arrugó la hoja y la arrojó al suelo con furia, esta vez Tora se las pagaría de una vez por todas


	18. capitulo 18 En la trampa

Precisamente ahora que tu ya te has ido  
>me han dicho que has estado engañándome<br>¿por qué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos?  
>¿por qué tengo que andar disculpándote?<br>Si ellos están mintiendo, por favor defiéndete  
>yo sé que no lo harás, pues dicen la verdad<br>es una pena siempre seguirás doliéndome  
>y culpable o no<br>¿qué le puedo hacer ya?  
>Miénteme como siempre,<br>por favor miénteme  
>necesito creerte<br>convénceme  
>miénteme con un beso<br>que parezca de amor  
>necesito quererte<br>culpable o no

* * *

><p>-Bien, este día me juego mi felicidad futura-pensó Misaki, mientras se dirigía al trabajo, sus piernas avanzaban rápidamente, como si con ello pudiera escapar a esa vocecita interna que le decía que algo no saldría bien, acalló la vocecita inoportuna mientras su mente la regresó a un par de días atrás, precisamente el día en que recibiera el anónimo de Tora.<p>

Recordó, cuando Usui la visitó esa misma noche para decirle los planes que tenía para ese fin de semana

-Son solo un par de días Misaki, te aseguro que te lo compensare trayéndote un hermoso obsequio- la miraba como un niño que pide perdón después de haber hecho una enorme travesura

-Está bien, no te preocupes, vete tranquilo, que yo no me pienso ir a ninguna parte- dijo, mientras en su mente agradecía a la buena fortuna por este viaje inesperado de Usui que le permitía la libertad para arreglar de una vez por todas sus asuntos con Tora. Tal vez al regreso del viaje a Londres ella y su novio podrán hablar acerca de estas cosas, pero por ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en que debía pedir permiso a Satsuki para salir antes del trabajo para acudir a la cita.

Durante toda esa tarde en el trabajo, Misaki repaso una y mil veces todas las cosas que pensaba decirle al sinvergüenza de su casi cuñado, si era necesario lo molería a golpes, pero de esa manera aprendería a dejarlos en paz a ella y a todos los que había dañado de una u otra manera. Recordó también que esa misma mañana Usui había ido a despedirse de ella antes de ir a la oficina de su padre por unos papeles antes de tomar el vuelo. Solo habían podido platicar unos pocos minutos, pero habían estado llenos de ternura y dulces palabras y promesas, su corazón latió fuerte al mirar el hermoso anillo que le entregara como promesa de matrimonio y pensó que no debía llevarlo a la entrevista, mejor dejarlo en el casillero de el Maid. La hora de marchar había llegado

-Satsuki-san, ¿podría retirarme ya?, me es necesario ir a un mandado si usted no tiene inconveniente

-Claro que no Misaki, ya habíamos hablado del permiso, gracias por tu trabajo, nos vemos mañana

La chica fue a cambiarse, tomó su bolso y dejó su anillo como había planeado, iba tan distraída que no pudo darse cuenta que un pequeño trozo de papel había caído de su bolso, al salir por la puerta trasera, unas delicadas manos tomaron el papelito y lo guardaron entre sus ropas.

Misaki conocía el sitio al que fue citada, por ser uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad, y porque pertenecía a la familia de Maki, de inmediato imagino que le negarían el acceso pues las reglas de etiqueta eran muy exclusivistas, sin embargo vio con asombro que ya le esperaban

_Ud. debe ser Misaki-san,-dijo el recepcionista tan pronto ella traspaso la puerta –sígame por favor, Tora-kun no ha llegado, pero dejó instrucciones para que Ud. le esperara en un salón privado

Bastante sorprendida, la chica siguió a la recepcionista a un discreto saloncito en el que había una mesita con servicio para 2 personas, un reposet y una puerta que conducía a un tocador privado.

_Maki-kun le ha dejado un presente-dijo mientras le extendía una caja que contenía un elegante vestido de coctel, Misaki miró con ojos de extrañeza a la chica, quien comprendiendo procedió a explicarle- Maki-kun pensó que Madame no se sentiría cómoda con esa ropa inapropiada, así que le envió este vestido como muestra de buena voluntad, Madame puede utilizar el tocador para cambiarse en total libertad-dijo y luego salió de la habitación dejando a la chica más confundida que antes

En el primer momento Misaki pensó tirar el vestido a la basura, pero reflexionando un poco, se dio cuenta de que sus problemas eran con Tora y no con el tímido de Maki, además debía reconocer que el vestido era hermoso, no cabía duda de ello, así que decidió ponérselo, ya después tendría tiempo para regresárselo. Pasó al tocador y tras cambiarse el atuendo se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su anfitrión, apenas había salido de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió dando pasó a en elegantemente vestido Tora, quién viendo a la joven sonrió cínicamente

—Veo que te han puesto al tanto con respecto a las normas de vestir en este lugar-dijo con un dejo de desdén en la voz-no cabe duda Misaki-san, el hábito si viste al monje

-Dejémonos de falsos cumplidos Tora, estoy aquí solamente para exigirte que desistas en tus intentos por dañarme

-Ja,ja,ja, Misaki, pensé que serías un poco menos inocente –dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven, quien por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos

-A que te refieres- Misaki empezó a pensar que quizás había cometido un error al aceptar la cita, aún así, estaba dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con los planes del déspota joven-Te advierto que no te dejaré en paz hasta que te olvides de nosotros

-Está bien, hablemos, pero antes, permíteme ser un buen anfitrión-se acercó a una mesita que tenía una botella de vino, sirvió dos copas ofreciéndole una a la chica-ven, tomemos una copa mientras llegamos a un acuerdo

-Sabes que no he venido en plan amistoso, dime que me dejaras en paz y yo haré lo mismo-sus ojos brillaban furiosos

-Por favor Misaki, no es correcto que me dejes con la copa tendida, es solo un traguito para que sellemos el acuerdo a que lleguemos ¿sí?-su mirada quiso parecer inocente, pero la sombra que había en sus ojos le recordó a la joven al cocodrilo, el cuál llora mientras devora a su víctima. Ella tomó un poco del líquido ambarino, y luego dejó la copa en la mesa

-¿Y bien?- dijo esperando una promesa del presuntuoso joven frente a ella-¿nos dejarás seguir tranquilos nuestra vida?

-Bueno…. Dejame pensarlo un poco querida Misa-chan, por una parte, no veo ningún impedimento en dejarlos en paz como tu deseas, pero, me pregunto ¿Qué voy a ganar yo a cambio?

-A que te refieres-dijo ella sintiendo que las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a moverse como si alguien las moviera con lentitud-que quieres recibir de nosotros?

-¿De ustedes? Nada, quien me interesa eres tu- se dirigió a paso lento hacia ella, quien sentía que los parpados le pesaban mucho-¿Qué podrás darme tú para que les deje vivir su vida

-Yo….yo…no tengo dinero, eso…lo sabes-¿Qué le pasaba?, se sentía muy débil. ¡La bebida!, seguramente Tora le había puesto algo, porque solo ella había tomado, la copa de él estaba intacta en la mesa

-Vamos Misaki, dejémonos de juegos, tú sabías perfectamente a lo que te arriesgabas al acudir a esta cita

Misaki intentó en vano alejarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, Tora estaba a un par de pasos de ella, cuando perdió el equilibrio él la tomó entre sus brazos colocándola en el reposet, la chica estaba casi sin fuerzas, desesperada apoyó sus manos contra el pecho del chico en un intento de detener esos labios que se acercaban rápidamente

-Tora, por favor-alcanzó a decir casi sin fuerzas, un ruido proveniente de la puerta los distrajo, lo último que pudo ver Misaki antes de desmayarse fue la figura de Usui entrando en la habitación


	19. Chapter 19 La despedida

Hola a todas, ojalá que estén disfrutando de unas vacaciones geniales, y yo espero aprovecharlas bajando un poar de capitulos más antes de que temine el año. O.k., sé que después de que lean este capitulo muchas me van a odiar, pero creanme que es un capítulo que en lo personal me encantó sobre todo por que estaba bastante inpirada al escribirla, y tiene su razón de ser las cosas que escribí pues a veces no todo es color de rosa en la vida. En fin espero que lo disfruten o lo sufran tanto como yo. Gracias como siempre por su apoyo y por su comprensión. Un beso

CAPITULO 19.- LA DESPEDIDA

Agarraría una granada por ti (sí, sí, sí)  
>Me cortaría una mano por ti (sí, sí, sí)<br>Saltaría delante de un tren por ti (sí, sí, sí)  
>Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ti (sí, sí, sí) Oh, oh<br>Atravesaría todo ese dolor, dispararía una bala a través de mi cerebro,  
>Sí, yo moriría por ti, pero tú no harías lo mismo<p>

Granede Bruno Mars

* * *

><p>Usui parpadeó un par de veces sin estar convencido a ciencia cierta de que lo que estaba viendo era verdad o solo producto de su imaginación, sin embargo la triste realidad estaba frente a él, cerró la puerta mientras se alejaba por el salón donde resonaban sus fuertes pisadas. Una mano lo tomó por el hombro, Usui se detuvo mientras una voz se escuchaba a sus espaldas<p>

-Te lo dije claramente, ella solo sirve para divertirse un par de noches-dijo Tora; Su voz era burlona. Usui cerró la mandíbula tratando de controlar la furia que empezaba a subir por su cuerpo

-¡Cállate de una vez por todas!-dijo mientras sus puños exigían sacar lo que llevaba dentro queriendo ahogarlo

-¿Qué esperabas hermanito? ¿lealtad?, ¡vamos!, ella tenía demasiados problemas económicos, y ya que tu no la ayudarías, pues yo solo tuve que….fijar el precio

Las terribles palabras fueron interrumpidas por el puño de Usui estrellándose contra la cara del otro, quien cayó como un títere al que se le cortan los hilos, el rostro ensangrentado a causa de las heridas en la boca y la nariz. Usui volvió a dar media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

-Al aeropuerto-dijo al chofer que le esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta, se hundió en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, la melodía que se escuchaba en el radio del coche parecía un triste eco de lo que le pasaba

"**Te di todo lo que tenía  
>Y lo tiraste todo a la basura<br>Tu lo arrojaste todo a la basura, lo hiciste  
>Dame todo tu amor es todo lo único que te he pedido<strong>

**porque lo que tú no entiendes**…"

-¿Porque Misaki, porque?-pensaba desolado, aquello debía ser una broma de pésimo gusto, aunque ciertamente, ni Misaki ni Tora podrían saber que él los encontraría en esa situación, se suponía que a esas horas debía estar tomando el vuelo a Londres, es más, hasta hacía un par de horas, ni él mismo sabía que el vuelo se había pospuesto

- FLASHBACK -

Después de despedirse de Mizaki esa mañana Usui había regresado por sus maletas antes de ir a la oficina de su padre a recoger los documentos que debía entregar en Londres, fue recibido por el secretario de su padre

-Lo siento mucho, su padre tuvo que acudir a una atender un imprevisto, un grave problema que solo él podía resolver

-¿Podría comunicarme con él? Me es muy necesario verle, tiene que entregarme unos documentos o podría perder mi vuelo.

-Su padre dejó instrucciones para que su vuelo fuera cambiado para más tarde, debido al imprevisto no ha podido recoger los documentos de que habla Ud.

-Bueno, si Ud. Me da la dirección, yo podría recogerlos para que él no se preocupe por ello-dijo el joven, mientras pensaba que si le quedaba un poco de tiempo iría a ver a Misaki.

Afortunadamente la dirección quedaba de camino al Maid Latte, lo cual le dejaba un margen generoso de tiempo. Entró en el establecimiento y buscó con la mirada a la chica, al no encontrarla se dirigió a la cocina, y se extrañó al no verla.

-Ericka, ¿no sabes dónde está Misaki?-preguntó a la chica

-No Usui, lo siento, al parecer pidió permiso para retirarse temprano, creo que tenía una cita a la cuál acudir

-¿Una cita?-preguntó extrañado-¿tú sabes a donde fue?

-No, yo no…..

-Pero yo sí-dijo Honoka, mientras entregaba al chico la tarjeta que encontró tirada en el piso-al parecer tenía mucha prisa por marcharse para no llegar tarde

Usui tomó la tarjeta y de inmediato reconoció la letra, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué citaría Tora a Misaki a ese sitio? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué había ella acudido?, salió sin despedirse de nadie, mientras le daba al chofer la dirección del restaurante, pidiéndole que se apresurara. Apenas llegaron bajó del auto y se dirigió al interior del restaurante

-Mesa para uno Señor?-preguntó la recepcionista

-Estoy buscando a Igarashi Tora-dijo tratando de no imaginar lo peor

-Lo siento, él solo esperaba a una persona, y dejó instrucciones de no ser molestado

-Disculpe si insisto, él es mi hermano, y m i padre me ha enviado a buscarlo-dijo tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía

La recepcionista lo guió entonces al privado y se despidió con una reverencia, mientras Usui abría la puerta para encontrar a la mujer que amaba en brazos de su medio hermano

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

El coche viajaba rápidamente atravesando la ciudad , llevando a un hombre que lucia completamente derrotado, sus ojos llenos de una tristeza inmensa

-¿Por qué Misaki, porque? –seguia preguntándose una y otra vez- Yo te amaba, te respete siempre, quize demostrarte de esa manera lo que significas para mi, y tu me pagaste ese gesto entregándote a mi hermano

"**Una mujer loca, una mujer malvada  
>Eso es precisamente lo que eres<br>Si, sonríes cuando estamos de frente**

**y después le quitas los frenos a mi auto**** "**

-Me voy, me largo a Londres para siempre y a ellos que se los lleve el demonio

Mientras, en el restaurante, Misaki escuchaba una voz desconocida, como si viniese de muy lejos

-Madame, Madame, ¿puedo ayudarle?, ¿quiere que la lleve al coche?

-¿El coche?-preguntó Misaki sin estar plenamente consciente del sitio en que se encontraba

-Si, Tora-kun dejo instrucciones precisas para que un coche le condujera a su hogar

-¿Dónde se encuentra él?-sentía la cabeza revuelta, seguía sin comprender que pasaba a su alrededor

-El fue conducido al médico, después de la discusión que tuvo con su hermano, le llevaron al médico del hotel

La luz se hizo de pronto en el cerebro de la chica, el recuerdo de la presencia de Usui le golpeó con fuerza ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?: Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba revuelto, dirigió la vista al resto de su persona y notó que su ropa estaba igual de revuelta que su cabeza y el temor se apoderó de ella ante la idea de lo que hubiera ocurrido, se levantó sintiendo que las piernas no le respondían

-¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó solicita la joven al ver que la joven apenas podía ponerse en pie

-El hermano de Tora, Usui, ¿sabe Usted donde está?

-Se fue después del altercado, el portero le oyó decir que se iria al aeropuerto

¿Qué sería lo que cruzó por la mente de Usui al verla en esa situación tan comprometedora? ¿Qué había pasado realmente en la pasada media hora?

-Por cierto, Tora-kun dejó esto para Usted-dijola recepcionista a la vez que entregaba un sobre que MIsaki tomó con mano temblorosa, en su interior había 2 papeles, leyó primero la nota

-"Querida Misaki, pasar la tarde en tu compañía ha sido una ha sido una agradable aunque dolorosa experiencia…En fin, espero que te sea suficiente el pago por tus "servicios"

Misaki vió el cheque, con una cantidad bastante generosa, sintió ganas de vomitar todo el asco que le producía tener entre las manos el quemante papel, llena de furia destrozó los papeles y los arrojó al suelo, y dio un par de pasos antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

><p>Aprovecho la ocasión para desearles a todas una feliz navidad y que la pasen bonito, gracias por el tiempo que se dan para leer y para mandarme sus reviews Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. Nos vemos la proxima semana<p> 


	20. capitulo 20

No me abandones así,

hablando solo de ti,

ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.

Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,

recuperemos lo que se ha perdido

Regresa a mí,

quiéreme otra vez,

borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,

dime que si,

yo no quiero llorar

regresa a mí…

"Regresa a Mi" Il Divo

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 20.- EN MEDIO DE LAS DUDAS<p>

* * *

><p>MISAKI<p>

Los ojos color miel se posaron en el calendario con tristeza, suspiro profundamente y dio media vuelta mientras pensaba pesarosa

-¡Un mes, parece imposible lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en solo un mes!- tomó por inercia el uniforme de trabajo mientras se esforzaba por aparentar una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir, y nuevamente, como a lo largo de los 30 dias que habian pasado, su mente la llevó al momento en que su vida cambió

- FLASHBACK-

Tras despertar a la realidad, Misaki vió frente a su futuro soledad y desolación, Usui se había marchado a Londres imaginando lo peor acerca de ella y Tora, su dolor era profundo, pero pertenecía solo a ella, no comentó con nadie lo sucedido y dio evasivas a las preguntas referentes a Usui cuando no volvió de su viaje. Una semana después le fue imposible seguir adelante con la carga de recuerdos que la acosaban, decidida habló con Satsuki

-Misaki, no puedes seguir así, te ves mal, no pareces ser la misma de antes, dime por favor si puedo ayudarte en algo

-De hecho si deseo pedirle un par de favores Satsuki-san, yo no puedo seguir en esta ciudad, ya nada me queda aquí, quisiera, si es posible que hablara con la gerente de el Maid de la playa, me gustaria trabajar con ella, quizás estar lejos de aquí me ayude a recuperarme más facilmente

Satsuki pensó un par de segundos y luego contestó guiñando el ojo

-Créo que haré algo más por ti, hablaré con mi hermana no solo para que trabajes con ella, le pediré que les ceda una de las cabañas que se encuentran en los terrenos del hotel y que se construyeron para los empleados, de esa manera no pagarás alquiler, ¿Qué te parece?

-Sería maravilloso si es posible, quizás en la playa también mi madre encuentre un trabajo-guardó silencio mientras sus ojos esquivaban la mirada de la gerente- Hay otro favor que me gustaría pedirte….si es posible, me gustaría que nadie se enterara de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales renuncio, y que nadie sepa tampoco en donde estoy-su voz se quebró un poco al decir las ultimas palabras

-Por favor Misaki, de eso ni hablar-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba, Satsuki era la única persona a quien Misaki le había confiado lo sucedido entre Tora, Usui y ella, y ahora la gerente deseaba más que nunca apoyar a su empleada y amiga-por mi boca nadie se esterará de tu nuevo empleo o como encontrarte

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas de aquél episodió, Misaki volvió a suspirar y tomando una charola con vasos salió a seguir con su rutina de trabajo, mientras se dirigía a la mesa, sus ojos vieron a lo lejos, junto a la playa a su hermana Susuna en compañía de Hinata, se veían felices conversando. En el fondo, Misaki estaba felíz de ver que la naciente relación de su hermana y su mejor amigo florecía, deseó en el fondo de su dolorido corazón que ellos tuvieran mejor suerte en el amor que ella

* * *

><p>USUI<p>

Se que tu no quieres ya jamas volver a estar cerca de mi

Que no te importa mi manera de vivir

Ni te interesas mas por mi

Se que aunque yo muera tu jamas podras saber lo que senti

En mi agonia de vivir lejos de ti

Llorando estoy

Tu seras

Mi ultimo fracaso

No podre

Querer a nadie mas

Ya te perdone porque lograste hacer feliz mi corazón

Y aunque no vuelvas a brindarme tu calor

Tuyo es mi amor

* * *

><p>De pie frente al enorme ventanal de la oficina, Usui veía fijamente el exterior, como las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar en otra de las tradicionales húmedas tardes de Londres, era sábado por la tarde ya nadoe quedaba en el enorme edificio de la compañía, solo él que no tenía nada más que hacer, sino ver como corría el tiempo a su alrededor sintiéndose vacío por dentro. Nadie que lo conociera de antes podría habría reconocido al joven que ahora se había transformado en un ser tosco, hostil y fácilmente irritable, esto último quizás debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumía cuando no estaba en la oficina, aunque había que reconocer que jamás permitío que este recién adquirido habito nublara su habilidad para conducir el negocio, pero si alguien intentaba acercarse a él en otro terreno que no fuera el laboral se topaba con un enorme muro de granito en que se había convertido en el último mes<p>

-30 días- murmuró por lo bajo apretando el vaso con brandy que llevaba en su mano- 30 malditos días en que vivo en medio del infierno- cerró los ojos furioso para impedir que la lluvia que caía en la calle se copiara en su cara- ¡Maldición! Porque demonios sigue doliéndome tanto.- su mente lo traicionaba una vez más permitiéndole ver unos ojos color miel que le sonreían, y esa alegre voz diciéndole "Usui, alienígena pervertido" "Usui, idiota", desesperado arrojó el caso contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos

¡No puedo más!- se dijo- tengo que hacer algo o terminaré por volverme loco- se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo que se le partía en dos- Es inútil que siga engañándome, tengo que tomar una decisión. O vuelvo a Japón y lucho por reconquistarla, o me quedo aquí hasta volverme loco y perderme en el vicio, no tengo más opción.

* * *

><p>O.K. sé que muchas querrán lincharme por estos capitulos, pero no deseperen que ya estamos cerca del final y les aseguro que me van a perdonar *_* solo faltan 5 capitulos y los dejaré descansar de mi, aunque a decir verdad ya estoy por dar a conocer una historia más, solo que con otros perdonajes de la serie de Candy jeje soy versatil, Saludos a todas las que me siguen favoreciendo con su lectura y sus bellos reviews, y un felíz año 2012 Besitos<p> 


	21. Lucharé por tu amor

Desde el día que te fuiste sin decir adiós

Siento que el escenario a mi alrededor a cambiado.

La promesa que hice

de que me convertiría en tu todo

y los recuerdos incompletos

también han cambiado….

Donde estas?

Con quien estas?

Que clase de ropa estas usando?

De que te estas riendo?

Yo estoy aquí

Aun ahora, estoy aquí.

Todavía creo que nos volveremos a ver.

Tu eres en la única que pienso.

"Stand by U" DBSK Tohoshinki

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 21.- LUCHANDO POR TU AMOR<p>

Una semana después de esa terrible tarde en que tomó conciencia de sus sentimientos, Usui descendía del avión y pisó nuevamente la tierra de sus antepasados, presa de una necesidad incontenible, quería correr al encuentro de la mujer que amaba y rogarle de rodillas que volviera a su lado, sin embargo, era necesario que primero atendiera los asuntos referentes a la empresa, habló por teléfono con su padre con la intención de entregarle de manera inmediata los informes que traía desde Londres, mientras hablaba con él , el temor empezó a engendrarse en su corazón, de ninguna manera pretendía acudir a la casa de su padre a entregarle la información, el pensar que pudiera encontrar a Misaki en compañía de Tora le causaba un dolor muy grande, era preferible que se preparara poco a poco, buscarla en el Maid Latte, o en la casa de la joven, de esa manera, podría hablar con ella a solas. Ujio le pidió que se encontraran en la oficina

-Tengo un poco de prisa en este día hijo, pero me alegra que ya estés aquí, tenemos mucho que festejar- dijo una vez que estuvieron reunidos, Usui podía ver el semblante de su padre lleno de alegría, sin embargo no comentó nada, deseaba terminar de entregar la información y marcharse a encontrar a Misaki- Espero que hoy por la noche nos acompañes en la recepción que daremos con motivo del matrimonio de Tora

Usui sintió que la noticia le caía como un balde de agua fría

-¡La he perdido para siempre!-pensó sintiendo que su corazón se detenía de pronto-he llegado demasiado tarde-bajó la mirada con la esperanza de haber oído mal, solo le quedaba un consuelo, deseaba saberlo aunque le doliera necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien

-Y Tora ¿la ama realmente?, ¿es ella feliz con ese matrimonio?-sentía que un nudo grueso se le formaba en la garganta

-Bueno, entre las personas de nuestra condición social no podríamos hablar de amor, más bien, digamos que la unión de ambas familias será de mutuo beneficio, yo hable con Tora y él asegura que el padre de ella aportará una enorme dote a su enlace

¿El padre de ella?, como era eso posible, a que se refería con un mutuo beneficio, el corazón de Usui empezó a latir pensando que quizás no todo estaba perdido

-Sé que tú no la conoces, pero Hitomi Shiru es una chica obediente a sus padres y cuando Tora pidió su mano…

Usui dejó de escuchar el resto de las palabras de su padre, Tora se casaba con otra chica, Misaki y él seguramente habían terminado, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y salió corriendo con rumbo al Maid. Llegó por la puerta de la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero se topo de frente con la gerente que se le acercó con el rostro disgustado

-¿Qué buscas aquí Usui?-le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa

-Misaki, por favor, ¿podría hablar con ella?-dijo Usui con el poco aliento que tenia en sus pulmones, fue entonces cuando sintió las miradas desaprobatorias de todas las chicas sobre él

-Ella ya no trabaja aquí-contestó de mala gana Satsuki- y mucho te agradeceré que tú tampoco vengas , ahórrame el trabajo de hacer que te saquen a la fuerza-dijo mientras lo empujaba al callejón sin miramientos. Usui estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de los que creía sus amigos, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar que pasaba, se dirigió corriendo a la casa de Misaki, necesitaba verla y aclarar todo de inmediato.

Pocos metros antes de llegar se topo con Hinata, quien prácticamente lo tacleó para detener su carrera.

-Que haces aquí, no creo que se te haya perdido nada por estos pobres lugares, ¿acaso quieres seguir lastimando a Misaki?-le dijo casi a gritos

-¿De que hablas Hinata? solo quiero hablar con ella, déjame llegar a su casa

-Ella ya no vive allí, ¿no sabes que perdieron su casa?, si, seguramente dirás que la noticia no te llegó a Londres. ¡Que poco hombre eres!, ¡Como fue que te largaste de su lado cuando más te necesitaba! ¡Claro, fue más grande la tentación del dinero que ese falso amor que decías profesarle!-Hinata temblaba de rabia mientras se le enfrentaba con una fuerza salida del rencor

-No se de que demonios hablas Hinata-gritó el rubio desesperado y agarrándolo por la ropa lo alzó al tiempo que suplicaba-por favor, si tu sabes donde puedo encontrarla dímelo

-Olvídala , es lo mejor para todos- dijo al tiempo que daba la vuelta- ojalá ella nunca te hubiera conocido

Usui quedó plantado en el piso sin saber a donde dirigirse, Misaki no estaba en el Maid, había perdido su casa, ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? De pronto tuvo una idea. Tora, seguramente él la había mandado lejos para evitar que su relación llegara a oídos de la familia de su aristocrática novia. Lleno de decisión se dirigió a la casa de su padre, y entonces le sacaría la verdad a su medio hermano, así tuviera que arrancársela a fuerza de golpes

Al tocar a la puerta Usui fue recibido por el mayordomo, al cuál hizo a un lado mientras buscaba con la mirada a su medio hermano, a un lado de la sala Keiko se encontraba dirigiendo las últimas instrucciones al personal

-Usui, bienvenido-su saludo quedó en los labios al ver el rostro enfurecido del chico

-Estoy buscando a Tora-su voz resonó por la estancia-¡No trates de detenerme!-, dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación del joven, abriéndola de golpe

-Véo que tu continuo roce con gente de otro nivel social te ha contagiado sus malas costumbres, querido hermano-dijo Tora, quien sin inmutarse continuó con su arreglo personal

-Donde está Misaki, dime, a donde la enviaste o te juro que lamentarás el haberte cruzado en su camino

-¿Y yo porque habría de saber de ella?, ni que valiera la pena perder el tiempo…

El golpe del puño de Usui en su rostro cortó la frase insultante, Keiko entró corriendo a la habitación, seguida de algunos empleados, quienes de inmediato trataron de detener a los jóvenes

-Dime-grito Usui-que le has hecho

-"Esa" no me importa, una vez que obtuve lo que quise la mandé al lugar que le corresponde

Usui luchaba desesperado por zafarse para romperle el alma al imbécil que tenia frente a él

-¡Que pasa aquí! -dijo Ujio Igarashi entrando en ese momento

* * *

><p>¡Que tal!, las cosas se estan poniendo color de hormiga jejeje, las voy a dejar en suspenso, pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo va a estar ... si sé que dirán que soy malvada, pero ¿que quieren? me encanta tenerlas en suspenso jejeje Bueno, por ahora me despido, nos vemos pronto Besitos<p> 


	22. descubriendo la verdad

Capitulo 21.- Descubriendo la verdad

El largo y tortuoso camino

Que conduce a tu puerta

Nunca desaparecerá

Ya he visto ese camino antes

Siempre me trae aquí

Me conduce a tu puerta.

La noche de viento y tormenta

Que la lluvia se llevo

Ha dejado un charco de lágrimas

Llorando por el día

¿Por qué me dejas plantado aquí?

Muéstrame el camino

* * *

><p>Usui forcejeaba para zafarse de las manos que lo sujetaban para destrozar la cínica sonrisa de su medio hermano-<p>

-Explíquenme de una vez por todas que es lo que está pasando aquí- amonestó severo el padre de ambos – Usui, por favor, trata de controlarte

-Ese imbécil que tienes por hijo se atrevió a dañar a Misaki, ha abusado de ella y ahora para ocultar su falta la ha hecho desaparecer-gritó Usui fuera de si

-Ya te dije que yo no sé donde está, seguramente estará en alguna casa en el distrito akasen(*1) – sonrió burlonamente -¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de gentuza como esa?

Controlar a Usui se estaba volviendo una labor casi sobrehumana, el chico lanzaba miradas destructivas a su medio hermano

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Usui Tora?, ¡responde!, ¿es cierto que abusaste de esa chica?- Ujio se acerco a su hijo menor para exigirle la verdad

-¡Yo mi diversión la busco en una okiya (*2)de prestigio!, , busco una saburuko(*3) no a cualquier mujer, no soy ningún pelagatos

La fuerte bofetada que le propinó su padre no se la esperaba, un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios

-Tora te exijo que digas la verdad o yo….

-Yo te la diré- interrumpió Keiko, quien con los papeles que había sacado del escritorio de Tora se acercó a Usui temblando como una hoja- Por favor Usui, perdóname por no haberte dicho antes esto, pero a ciencia cierta, yo desconocía los planes de tu hermano, no fue sino hasta que te fuiste a Londres que entendí que se proponía- suspiró para tomar aire y luego habló de lo que había descubierto de los planes que Tora había hecho, como logró que la familia de Misaki perdiera su hogar, su trabajo, sus oportunidades para progresar, el asco que le producía hablar de lo que había hecho su hijo era evidente, a cada palabra lo hundía, Usui mientras tanto sentía que el rompecabezas en que se había transformado su vida comenzaba a tomar forma

-Y bien ¿Qué esperaban de "esa"? ¿Qué la tratara como una reina?

-¡Cállate Tora, insultas a la prometida de tu hermano y le faltas el respeto a nuestra familia!, te exijo que repares tu falta, deberás romper tu compromiso actual y casarte con Misaki

-¡Jamás!, ¿Cómo te atreves a suponer que yo desposaré a una mujer de tan baja calidad social?, ¡si intentas obligarme acudiré a mi abuelo!, el seguramente me apoyará

-Me temo que el único apoyo que te dará es moral, ya que desde el día de ayer el único responsable de todos los asuntos de esta familia soy yo, y déjame decirte algo, o te casas con Misaki, o te quedarás sin herencia, así que tu decides

- ¡Nunca!, me casaré con Hitomi y cuando la fortuna de su familia me pertenezca, serán ustedes quienes me busquen para pedirme perdón-dijo, luego salió de la casa y arrancó su auto a toda velocidad

Usui se quedó como clavado en el suelo, Ujio trataba de consolar a Keiko, quien desolada lloraba en un sillón, finalmente el joven salió de la casa de su padre, estaba desesperado, no sabía en donde estaba Misaki, ni siquiera tenía una idea de dónde buscarla afuera, las sombras de la noche comenzaban a caer, caminando sin saber a dónde, sus pasos lo condujeron al parque en que tantos momentos habían pasado él y la chica juntos, desganado se sentó en la misma banca en que tiempo atrás ella se había recostado en sus piernas hasta que desapareciera el malestar que le había producido el comer grandes cantidades de pastelillos

-Misaki-dijo elevando sus ojos al cielo-¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Quién me podrá decir dind3e buscarte?

-¿Hablando solo Takumi?- la alegre voz de una jovencita interrumpió sus pensamientos- pensé que nunca volvería a verte y que te quedarías en Londres por ordenes de tu familia, ¿no fue esa la razón por la que Misaki pidió su traslado?

-¿Su traslado? ¿De que estás hablando Aoi?-el pulso de Usui se aceleró

-Bueno, a decir verdad, son solo suposiciones mías, una semana después de que te fuiste, Misaki habló con Satsuki, y aunque le pregunté la razón del cambio no quiso decirme nada, lo único que sé es que ahora está trabajando con Nagisa en el restaurante de la playa

Usui abarazó al extrañado chico, luego lo soltó y salió corriendo

-Gracias Aoi, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

* * *

><p>(1*) akasen.- distrito del placer, sitio para las verdesores de sexo (2*)okiya.- casa de geishas (3*)saburuko.- geisha encargada de entretener a los hombres de altas clases sociales<p> 


	23. Vuelve a amarme

Capitulo 23 -Vuelve a amarme

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?<em>

_Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra me dijiste,_

_ni un sólo beso para sellar alguna grieta,_

_no tenía ni idea del estado en el que nos encontrábamos._

_Se que tengo un corazón inestable, y mucha amargura,_

_y una tendencia a mirar a otros, y una pesadez en mi cabeza._

_¿Pero no te acuerdas?_

_¿No te recuerdas?_

_La razón por la que me amabas antes,_

_cariño, por favor, recuérdame una última vez._

_¿Cuando fue la última vez que pensaste mi?_

_¿O me borraste completamente de tu memoria?_

_Don´t you remember? Adele_

* * *

><p>La luz del sol se abría paso entre las nubes perezosamente, anunciando un nuevo día, abajo el gigantesco monstro liquido arremetía contra la costa y se transformaba en blanca y delicada espuma que terminaba en las orillas de la playa en un beso continuo y eterno.<p>

Al borde del acantilado y con los ojos perdidos en el azul profundo del mar, Misaki dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, una vez más, las palabras de Honoka resonaron en su mente al relatar la trágica historia de amor.

-"Dos amante desesperados juraron lanzarse juntos…" "El hombre la traiciono…""Ella se lanzo sola…"- cerro los ojos

-Quisiera poder tener su valor; no puedo más con este dolor que se ha convertido en mi compañero constante- pensó desolada -¿ Cuánto tiempo más podre seguir soportando esta tristeza que me ahoga?-

Sin que ella lo notara, unas manos empezaron a rodearla por la cintura, y un aroma que amaba la cubrió por completo, a decir verdad no era la primera vez que su mente le jugaba ese tipo de bromas, pero, aunque eso aliviaba un poco el dolor, el despertar era muy amargo. Sin embargo, esta vez algo era diferente, esas manos eran muy cálidas para ser solo un producto de su mente y el dulce aliento que acariciaba su nuca y oído le provocaban un íntimo estremecimiento

-Sé que soy el ser más miserable de este planeta y que no merezco que siquiera me mires- dijo Usui con sus labios rozándole el cabello-Pero te amo Misaki, TE AMO, y si es necesario que pase el resto de mi vida suplicando tu perdón no me importa, si con eso me permites estar a tu lado.

El corazón de Misaki latió frenético en su pecho, no sabía si esa voz era real, pero si se trataba de un sueño ¿Por qué podía sentir las lágrimas de Usui cayendo cálidamente por su hombro al recargarse en ella?

-Misaki, ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- le suplicó mientras sus manos se estrechaban en la cintura de ella, fue entonces que la chica comprendió que no se trataba de un sueño, todo era real, su voz, sus ojos esmeralda que la miraban anegados de lagrimas, tan llenos de necesidad, la sorpresa de ver cristalizado su sueño la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, lo que casi la hace caer por el acantilado de no ser por lo rápidos reflejos del chico quien la abrazo para alejarla del peligro, atrayéndola hacia el, estrechándola hambriento y posesivo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de contemplarse mutuamente. Usui acerco sus labios a los de la joven, quien era incapaz de negarse a ese momento de felicidad, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos, no había presente, futuro o algún otro ser humano en el universo

-Ayazawa, te amo tanto-dijo el con voz ronca, apartando apenas sus labios de los de ella-no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, cásate conmigo

Misaki sentía que flotaba entre los brazos del chico, tardó un par de segundos en entender las palabras y fue como si la burbuja de jabón en la que estaba estallara de repente, el recuerdo de si realidad le devolvió los pies al suelo, sintiendo que su corazón y su alma se partían en pedazos se soltó del dulce abrazo y se apartó de Usui

-¿Por qué?-dijo con amargura- ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? ¿Por qué amas podre aceptar tu proposición?- gruesas lagrimas empezaron a brotar incontenibles de sus ojos y antes de que Usui pudiera reaccionar, ella se marcho corriendo a toda velocidad; el rubio tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, luego se fue tras ella, pero Misaki corrió como jamás lo había hecho en subida, creyendo que asi podría huir de su pasado y dolor, llego a la casa de la playa sintiendo que la vida había terminado para ella.

Usui llego un par de minutos después, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada, desesperado toco mientras la llamaba con voz suplicante

-Misaki, abre por favor, necesito que hablemos- el silencio fue su única respuesta, agotado se dejo caer junto a la puerta, dispuesto a esperar cuanto fuera necesario hasta que ella saliera; medito sobre lo sucedido en esos últimos días, se dio cuenta de que Misaki no solo había hecho frente a los problemas que Tora le hubiera ocasionado, sino que también había tenido que enfrentar los hechos sucedidos en el restaurante, y el, en lugar de detenerse a aclarar todo la había dejado sola a su suerte.

- Soy un perfecto idiota- dijo golpeándose la cabeza –No merezco otro nombre que ese- se estrujaba las manos desesperado –Hare lo que sea por lograr su perdón.

En la casa Misaki sentía que sus ojos se habían quedado secos de tanto llorar, trato una vez más de comprender lo sucedido ¿Cómo había dado Usui con ella? ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto de Londres? ¿Habría hablado con Tora? Más de una vez había cruzado por su mente decirle a su familia la verdad, ¿Pero cómo explicar lo inexplicable?, si su madre se enteraba sufriría mucho, asi que cuando todo el mundo pensó que su tristeza era por haber roto con Usui, los dejo creer que tenían razón, después de todo ella pensó que él jamás volvería a cruzarse en su vida, pero ahora, el estaba ahí, realmente estaba ahí y le suplicaba que se casara con ella ¿Qué pretendía al pedirle eso? ¿Avergonzarla delante de todos al descubrirse la verdad? Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar volver a sentir sus brazos estrechándolas, y sus labios devolviéndole la vida que creía ya sin sentido.

-Usui- pensó adolorida-¿Por qué siempre estoy confundida con respecto a ti? ¿Por qué ya nada es posible entre nosotros?-

El tiempo siguió su marcha, aunque era hora de ir a trabajar Misaki temía encontrarse con Usui, pero tampoco quería faltar al trabajo, así pues se preparo y armándose de valor abrió la puerta. Sus ojos recorrieron el patio delantero; Usui se había marchado.

-Mejor- pensó ella –No tendría la fuerza para enfrentarlo- camino al maid y paso la jornada trabajando eficientemente pero triste, de vez en cuando sus ojos se topaban con una cabellera rubia su pulso se aceleraba, solo para descubrir que no era Usui; quizá se había ido finalmente, convencido de la imposibilidad de su amor.

-Resígnate Misaki- se dijo a si misma –El amor es algo que se ha alejado de tu vida y no volverá jamás-

Al terminar su jornada se despidió de todos y emprendió el camino a casa, la noche ya había tapizado el cielo de estrellas, pero eso no le importaba a Misaki, por inercia llego a la cabaña aun a obscuras, seguramente porque su mama y hermana estaban vendiendo muñecas a los turistas; Misaki abrió la puerta y se dirigió al apagador para encender la luz, una mano masculina atrapo la suya antes de lograr su objetivo.

-Por favor Misaki, no enciendas la luz, permíteme que la obscuridad que nos envuelve sea el único testigo de lo que hablemos- Misaki no necesito la luz para saber que esa voz era la de Usui, su aroma, su piel se lo gritaba con cada poro de su cuerpo, nuevamente se dejo conducir por el hasta la ventana donde la luz los ilumino

-Se que tienes todo el derecho de odiarme por abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas, los celos me enloquecieron y antes de hacer una atrocidad preferí marcharme, quise engañarme pensando que ya no te amaba, pero fue inútil, mi corazón, mi corazón no puede, no quiere olvidarte, por eso volví, necesitaba hablar contigo, suplicarte, rogarte que me amaras, que volvieras a mi-

-Usui, por favor- dijo la chica sintiendo que sus defensas caían ante aquella suplica que encerraba las palabras del rubio –Se que lo que te ha hecho mi medio hermano es terrible, que no hay manera de que lo perdones, pero yo no soy como él, a mi realmente me interesas, solo tú y nadie más, por favor, perdóname, cásate conmigo-

-Usui, no, eso no puede ser, lo que paso entre Tora y yo…-

-Lo que paso ya es solo parte del pasado- dijo acercándose a ella a la vez que la estrechaba –Hay que dejarlo atrás- Misaki bajo el rostro evitando su mirada, Usui tomo su barbilla con delicadeza buscando sus ojos

-Misaki, no puedo ni quiero obligarte a nada, pero si esta ha de ser nuestra despedida, te pido que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos, entonces me iré y te dejare en paz- Misaki lo miro, imposibilitada para hablar, todos los sentimientos se acumulaban su garganta impidiéndole decir alguna palabra, lo amaba pero temía que lo sucedido entre Tora y ella se alzara entre ellos permanentemente.

-Entiendo- dijo Usui con voz pesarosa –No te molestare mas- sus pasos se dirigieron a la salida de la cabaña, Misaki sentía como si con él se fuera su única razón para seguir viva…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que decir? estamos a punto de terminar esta fic... lo se no lloren, ok antes que otra cosa quisiera dejar una advertencia, no actualizare hasta tener por lo menos unos 60 reviews, asì que si quieren novela, dejen reviews, es enserio ¬¬... Jajaja no como creen, espero poder terminar en próximos días para seguir con otros proyectos que tengo en puerta para otras fics, nos leemos pronto chicas!<em>**


	24. Against All Ods

Capitulo 24.- Bajo la luz de la Luna

_**¿CÓMO PUEDO DEJARTE IR, SIMPLEMENTE MARCHAR SIN DEJAR RASTRO?**__**  
><strong>__**CUANDO ESTOY AQUÍ RESPIRANDO CONTIGO**__**  
><strong>__**TU ERES LA ÚNICA QUE REALMENTE ME CONOCIÓ DEMASIADO**_

_**DESEARÍA PODER HACER QUE TE DES VUELTA**__**  
><strong>__**QUE TE DES VUELTA Y ME VEAS LLORAR**__**  
><strong>__**HAY TANTO QUE NECESITO DECIRTE**__**  
><strong>__**MUCHAS RAZONES POR QUÉ**__**  
><strong>__**TU ERES LA ÚNICA QUE REALMENTE ME CONOCIÓ DEMASIADO**_

_**Against all odss- Phill Collins  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno antes que nada tengo que decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes me han seguido, a quienes me han dejado Reviews y comentrios contructuvos; espero que disfruten este final.<strong>_

_**Gracias por apoyarme tanto! **_

_**Atte: Kiku M.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Misaki lo miro, imposibilitada para hablar, todos los sentimientos se acumulaban su garganta impidiéndole decir alguna palabra, lo amaba pero temía que lo sucedido entre Tora y ella se alzara entre ellos permanentemente.<p>

-Entiendo- dijo Usui con voz pesarosa –No te molestare mas- sus pasos se dirigieron a la salida de la cabaña, Misaki sentía como si con él se fuera su única razón para seguir viva…

-¡Usui!- grito a la vez que corría para alcanzarlo –No te vayas por favor, no te vayas de mi lado- su voz temblaba ante la idea de perderlo, lo abrazo mientras recargaba su mejilla en el cuerpo de el, Usui se volvió para abrazarla, incapaz de decir nada, la estrecho contra su pecho sintiendo que las esperanzas de recuperarla renacían

-Quiero que nos casemos de inmediato- susurro –No creo ser capaz de estar separado de ti mas tiempo- ella asintió en silencio, deseaba tanto estar a su lado, amarlo y recibir de el todo el amor que le permitiera borrar de su mente todos los desagradables recuerdos del pasado; la traición, la ausencia, el dolor que todos los hecho habían traido a su vida; ahora , al estar entre los brazos de Usui sentía que no todo estaba perdido, que teniéndose el uno al otro, todo lo demás tendría solución, la dura prueba que habían enfrentado solo había fortalecido su unión.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, buscando la soledad y complicidad de la playa; la luna y las estrellas en el cielo eran los únicos testigos de todo lo que deseaban decirse y aclarar entre ellos, toda duda, no supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron hablando, pero cuando todo quedo aclarado, los dos estaban plenamente convencidos de su amor.

Misaki camino hasta la orilla, permitiéndose que el agua bañara sus pies descalzos y la bastilla de sus jeans, cerro los ojos y suspiro profundo, permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran del aire salado del mar, no se percató en que momento Usui se acerco hasta ella; pero el cálido roce de sus manos en sus brazos la conforto y lanzo un suspiro

-¿Y ese suspiro tan profundo?- pregunto el a la vez que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo

-¡Oh, nada! Solo pensaba; cuando era pequeña el venir con mi familia me hacia muy feliz, me encantaba la brisa y el aroma del aire… Y cuando llegue a trabajar, solo estando frente a la brisa marina mitigaba mi dolor de pensar que te había perdido, ya ahora que has regresado, es nuevamente este aroma el que me traerá recuerdos felices-

-Reconozco que la naturaleza tiene un aroma delicioso, pero no es nada comparado con el perfume que tu piel despide- dijo mientras sus labios se internaban en el nacimiento de su cuello, rozando seductoramente la delicada piel y dibujando el mapa trazado por sus venas ahora visibles por la sangre que bombeaba el acelerado corazón de la chica

-Mientras estuve en Londres veía que las mujeres gastaban verdaderas fortunas en costosos perfumes, pero ni la mas elaborada fragancia se parece a este aroma tan tuyo que me enloquece- sus labios, tan cercanos al oído de la chica, provocaban en ella la sensación de estar en una nube, esos labios eran mágicos, la transportaban a otro mundo, Misaki se volvió para verlo de frente, para comprobar nuevamente que lo que estaba viviendo era real

-Usui- le dijo emocionada mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el suave cabello del chico –Eres el hombre mas maravilloso que conozco- Usui se inclino para besar los labios que se le ofrecían, paladeando el dulce sabor de su aliento, permitiendo que sus manos recorrieran el delicado talle de la chica hasta llegar a las curvas de la cadera, Misaki temblaba ante esas caricias que le encendían la piel y provocaban que sus instintos despertaran tan impetuosos, Usui continuaba saboreando su cuello, descendiendo hasta los limites de su escote, a la vez que sus manos exploraban acariciando los hombros para bajar a la altura de sus senos, dejando espacio para los labios que besaban con avidez los ahora abandonados hombros de la chica, quien sentía que su autocontrol se hallaba casi al limite, sus pechos florecían al contacto de esas manos, y toda su piel clamaba por mas, la brisa no bastaba para apagar el creciente calor que parecía envolverlos, Misaki en un inusitado arranque de audacia desabrocho los botones superiores de la camisa del chico, quería darse la satisfacción de acariciar su pecho, fue el quien cerro sus ojos disfrutando del roce de los dedos de la joven.

Una sorpresiva ola los hizo caer en las blandas arenas de la orilla, Usui contemplo embelesado el rostro de la chica, a quien el agua había convertido su cabello en un abanico que la enmarcaba

-Me imagino que al verte así, eres una traviesa sirena, que llevada por la curiosidad ha llegado hasta la orilla, y yo al verte, me acerque a robarte un beso- dijo buscando sus labios, saboreando los de la chica, su piel, ahora húmeda por el agua, se había sensibilizado aun mas, el descubierto pecho de Usui, era una visión magnifica e hipnótica para la ojimiel, los ojos de el centellaban envolviéndola con su mirar, ella no supo en que momento la blusa que traía puesta abandono su cuerpo, en el fondo hacía rato que había deseado perderla, ahora, al sentir el pecho varonil desnudo contra su piel sintió que todo su ser vibraba incontenible, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más plenamente el torrente de caricias que el joven le otorgaba.

Al verla así, el rubio intensifico sus beso, esa piel lo llamaba, lo provocaba, la voz e su naturaleza masculina gritaba desesperada desde su interior demandando por más, verla así, su hermoso dorso cubierto apenas por el delicado sostén le parecía la más bella de las imágenes, deseaba tanto acariciarla por completo, deshacerse del jean, y el resto de la ropa que le impedían contemplarla cual naciente Venus brotando del mar, ya le era difícil contener el salvaje grito de su naturaleza que pedía mas y mas, el la amaba, y le era difícil esperar tanto tiempo; levanto su mirada hacia ella, como buscando su aprobación, por toda respuesta, ella tomo su mano y la llevo a su corazón

-Usui, te amo, mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen, hoy y para toda la vida- La sincera declaración lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Esa maravillosa mujer le estaba entregando su vida y el debía honrar tal obsequio, si ya había tenido la fortaleza para soportar por tanto tiempo, ella merecía que la amara como se debía. La abrazo y deslizando sus labios hacia ella murmuro junto su oído

-Mi dulce princesa, te amo tanto, que no quiero romper mi promesa, te respetare hasta estar casados- luego sonrió para decir en un tono pícaro –Así que más vale que no pase más de una semana, o las duchas frías no podrán contenerme por más tiempo-

Misaki se abrazo a él llorando en silencio; ¿Cómo era posible? Aun sabiendo lo sucedido entre Tora y ella, el estaba dispuesto a respetarla, a no forzarla en nada. ¿Qué cosa buena había hecho para encontrar a un hombre como él? agradeció una y mil veces a la vida, al cuelo, al destino por la suerte de estar a su lado.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo 2 semanas más tarde, ese día, rodeados de sus amigos y familiares en un pequeño templo Shinto se juraron fidelidad y amor, Usui lucia muy varonil en una regia Yukata ceremonial en tanto Misaki, en su hermoso Kimono blanco recordaba la belleza de las flores de loto, la recepción fue sencilla pero hermosa, y luego todos acompañaron a los recién casados a la estación de tren para que iniciaran su viaje de bodas a una cabaña en un pequeño pueblito a las faldas del monte Fuji, era un viaje un poco largo pero, ellos lo utilizaron para hacer planes para el futuro que se mostraba generoso a sus ojos; tenían toda la vida para seguirse amando, para apoyarse mutuamente y buscar cada día el fortalecimiento de ese amor que l envidia de otros no llegaría a derrumbar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAYERON! jaja; ¿De verdad creian que lo dejaria asi? A peticion y amenza de mi mentora hay otro capitulo y talvez un epílogo, aunque del epílogo aun no estoy muy segura, pero mi mentora si que me presiona pra hacerlo (Dice que es para complacer a las fans, asi que si hay sera por culpa de ella)<em>****_, asi que como quien dice, este es el penultimo capitulo, espero no les haya molestado mi inocente bromita jeje_**.

**_Ahora bien, hay algo que no he hecho en los otros capitulos y que quisiera hacer ahora y es porque no puedo resistirme, al hacer este capitulo tenia un gran problema porque no queria_** **_ser muy obvia con lo que pasaria en el, asi que me aguante las ganas de poner una cancion que se adapataba a este capitulo, pero no lo resisto, asi que aunque sea al final la pondre. Espero les guste ;)_**

* * *

><em> Te dije que te extraño, te dije que te quiero, lo que en verdad es blanco, sin tí parece negro,<br>te dije que tu alma y mi vida se juntan, que siempre seré tuyo de laltar a la tumba.  
>Jose Jose- Del Altar a la Tumba<br>_


	25. Un sueño de amor

CAPITULO 25.- UN SUEÑO DE AMOR

Guardaste para mí, y es lo que importa

Intacto tu candor virgen hermosa

No tengo que saber cómo ni cuando

No tengo que saber con quien o cuantos

Nada romperá el encanto, cuando al fin

Te haga mía.

Noche de Bodas.- Braulio

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol iluminaban con fuerza aun dentro del compartimiento en que viajaban los recién casados, el tren empezaba a detenerse marcando el fin del viaje, aún bajo los efectos del sueño, Misaki pudo percibir los cálidos labios de su esposo besando su frente<p>

-Buenos días, mi adorada esposa-le dijo tiernamente

-¿Llegamos?-unas sensación de calorcito le recorrió desde la nuca ante la cercanía de Usui

-Si, será mejor que bajemos, la cabaña está cerca, pero pretendo disfrutar cada momento de nuestra luna de miel- una mirada entre traviesa y picara asomó a sus ojos, Misaki tragó en seco, mientras las conocidas mariposas revoloteaban veloces en su estómago, este hombre seguramente no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella esa mirada

Usui la acercó hacia él, y tomándola por el talle le dijo a la vez que besaba su cabello

-Esta es la primera mañana del resto de nuestras vidas, y es hermoso ver como tus ojos se abren para iluminar mi vida

Misaki sintió que las piernas le temblaban ante la ternura que encerraban sus palabras, incapaz de decir nada, solo se abrazó a él, era tan grato sentirse amada, protegida por un hombre así. Un discreto toque en la puerta rompió el encanto del momento, debían bajar del tren. Media hora más tarde, entraban en la discreta cabaña en que pasarían esa semana. Dejaron el equipaje y salieron a comprar víveres, Usui quería pasar la tarde en un pequeño bosquecito, cercano a la cabaña, las horas pasaron pronto, caminaron largo rato, platicaron de un gran número de cosas y cuando menos lo esperaban, llego la noche, regresaron a la cabaña y Usui le dijo a la chica

-Será mejor que te refresques en tanto que yo preparo la cena- Misaki, desde la habitación buscaba entre sus maletas algo para vestir

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?, si quieres puedo ayudarte

-¿Y pasar mi noche de bodas con dolor de estómago por alguno de tus increíbles platillos? ¡No gracias!, déjame a cargo-su voz era un poco burlona, pero su mirada era profundamente amorosa

Misaki sonrió, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, media hora más tarde, y más relajada salió al comedor, llevaba puesta una lindísima yukata en tono rojo, con bordados en negro, su cabello en un peinado alto, lucia simplemente hermosa, tanto que Usui dejó caer el platón con ensalada que llevaba en las manos. Reaccionó de inmediato y con movimientos un tanto torpes recogió lo que estaba en el suelo. Misaki un poco turbada se acercó para brindarle ayuda, pero él se lo impidió, y tomando su mano la llevó a sus cálidos labios diciéndole

-No quiero que tus preciosas manos se ensucien por nada del mundo-beso las llamas de los dedos de la chica, quien sintió un intenso cosquilleo recorrer desde los pies hasta la cabeza- Además, ya todo está preparado, solo es cuestión de que yo tome un baño-dijo poniéndose de pié y mostrando las huellas de haber estado cocinando- no luzco muy presentable para nuestra primera cena como matrimonio-tomó la barbilla de la chica y le dio un ligero beso en los entreabiertos labios- esperame un momento- luego salió hacia la habitación dejando a Misaki temblando como gelatina.

El calor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo le hizo buscar un poco de aire, decidió salir al patio y disfrutar del cálido aire del campo, las estrellas iluminaban en toda su plenitud el cielo nocturno, los clásicos ruidos se escuchaban un poco apagados si los comparaba con el fuerte latir de su corazón, sentía que ante ella se abría un mundo diferente, ahora era la esposa de Usui, y se estremecía al pensar en las implicaciones de eso, por una parte deseaba traspasar el umbral del misterio que significaba una vida íntima en común, por otra aún cuando pretendiera evitarlo, no podía evitar pensar en cuanto le hubiese gustado que el capítulo de Tora no hubiese ocurrido jamás, y ser totalmente, absolutamente de Usui y de nadie más, suspiró profundo, de pronto el tibio roce de unas manos en su mejilla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Usui a sus espaldas se había acercado sin que ella se diese apenas cuenta, él la abrazó con ternura a la vez que le decía al oído

-Ese suspiro ¿fue por mi causa?- su voz era tan dulce que la chica se sentía derretir-

-No, en realidad, solo pensaba en lo bella que es esta noche-dijo recostando su rostro en la mano del chico-vamos adentro es hora de cenar

Regresaron al interior de la cabaña y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena, Usui era un magnifico cocinero, además la música que sonaba en el estéreo era muy apropiada, una hermosa melodía instrumental provocaban los sentidos de los recién casados, Misaki apenas había terminado su cena cuando Usui la tomó de la mano para invitarla a bailar, estrechándola muy cerca de sí, buscando de continuo sus labios con una necesidad palpable de sentirla suya y solo suya, las manos de la joven se entrelazaban en los rubios cabellos de él cediendo a sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo guardados, las caricias fueron intensificándose conforme la música fue envolviéndolo entre sus acordes, Usui alzó en sus brazos a la chica y como si se tratase de la más preciada carga la llevó hasta la habitación, ahora solamente iluminada por un centenar de velas, recostó a la joven en el amplio lecho a la vez que le besaba la frente

-Misaki, ser tu esposo es el mejor regalo que haya podido darme la vida, te prometo protegerte el resto de nuestra vida y amarte por toda la eternidad- tomó de la mesa de noche un botón re rosa de color blanco, y mientras delineaba con éste el rostro de la chica le decía- ésta delicada rosa blanca me recuerda a ti, tan bella, tan pura, tan frágil, tan perfecta, jamás en la vida permitiré que nadie más te lastime o te cause dolor- sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella una y otra vez, despertando a la chica a una etapa para ella desconocida, esa en la que un hombre y una mujer se complementan más allá de lo físico, Misaki se sentía consumir en medio de una marejada de sensaciones hasta entonces jamás experimentadas, Usui era tierno a la vez que apasionado, dulce y también experimentado, el fuego que poco a poco los fue envolviendo los fundió en la unión de sus cuerpos y también de sus almas, fue entonces que ambos descubrieron la absurda mentira de la que habían sido objeto por parte de Tora: entre él y Misaki jamás pasó nada, en realidad, en la vida de ella solo existía un hombre, y ese era Usui, finalmente la felicidad del descubrimiento hizo que de los ojos de la chica brotaran lágrimas de felicidad. La pesadilla finalmente había terminado.

A la mañana siguiente, Usui, con los ojos aún cargados de sueño extendió la mano en búsqueda de la mujer que amaba, se extrañó al no encontrarla y finalmente despertó para buscarla con la mirada en algún lugar de la habitación….Nada. Decidió levantarse en su busca, no la vio en la cocina, tampoco en la sala, y estaba a punto de salir a buscarla al jardín cuando un ligero ruido en el baño llamó su atención. Se acercó sigilosamente con el afán de darle u pequeño susto por atreverse a dejarlo solo en su lecho. Abrió unos centímetros la puerta y la visión de Musaki sumergida en la bañera lo hechizó, tenía los ojos cerrados y la paz se reflejaba en su bello rostro, Usui entró en el cuarto de baño sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, se despojó de su ropa y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba a su lado

-¡Usui!, ¿que haces?-dijo fingiendo enojo-¿Qué pretendes al entrar así?

-¡Oh!, bueno, digamos que por tanto tiempo me llamaste alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonas que yo….. Te lo voy a hacer realidad-y sin decir más la beso hasta despertar en ella ese ahora conocido deseo de amar y ser amada por él. En fin…para que entrar en detalles, digamos solo que fue una semana maravillosa, llena de amor, de pasión y comprensión, al final de ella tuvieron que emprender el regreso a casa y aún había tanto tiempo para amarse… toda una vida para ello.

* * *

><p>¿Y? espero no haberlas defraudado con el capitulo, si, se que habrá quienes me quieran demandar...*_* sean pacientes y comprensivas conmigo. Bueno si habrá un epílogo, después de todo hay historias que no han concluido, como la de Hinata y Susuna, la de la madre de Misaki y por sobre todas las cosas...aún no tengo bien definido que hacer con Tora ¿que me aconsejan¿Estaría bien matarlo? jejeje si, se que mas de una se apuntará para ello, bien chicas espero sus sugerencias, prometo tomar en cuenta a cada una de ellas y darle a el tipejo ese un final muuuuy apropiado juar,juar,juar(esa es mi risa maldosa) Besos<p> 


End file.
